Como el Agua y el Aceite
by Rouse Malfoy
Summary: cualquiera diria que un alma tan solitaria como la suya necesitaba algo de calor,pero a veces la vida nos sorprende con algo totalmente distinto que resulta ser lo que realmente necesitamos. TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: ** Bien con respecto al reto especial que me propuse en lograr que una idea descabellada y poco realista fuera de agrado,

**Advertencias**: AU, personalidades fannon, mpreg.

**Pairing**: Zero&Kaname

**Disclaimer**: ni vk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sin fines lucrativos.

"Como el agua y el Aceite"

**El Encuentro**

Se supone que los dias calurosos son molestos; te sientes humedo en todo el cuerpo, la ropa se te pega como chicle a la piel y hace un calor tan insoportable que te dan ganas de vivir en el polo norte. aquel dia de mayo no era la excepcion, hacia demasiada calor y francamente kaname kuran se arrepentia de no haberse cortarse el cabello cuando su madre se lo hubo aconsejo. sus largos mechones oscuros se pegaban a su nuca y enmarcanban molestosamente su rostro; se sentia asfixiado y el aire no parecia entrar a sus pulmones. sus pasos lo llevaban monocordes sabiendose el camino de memoria hasta su departamento. habia sido un dia...regular, aun asi, lo unico que queria era llegar y darse una larga y ostentosa ducha.

-Estoy en casa...-anuncio con un suave gruñido a su pequeño gato que habia salido a recibirlo apenas paso por la puerta. dejo sus llaves junto con su bolso en la mesa y corrio directo al baño, aun le quedaba tiempo para cumplirse el capricho y llegar a tiempo a la universidad.

Ya entrada la noche se encamino por el mismo sendero de todos los dias, ya mas fresco por supuesto. como era costumbre se dirigia sin mirar a nadie y procurando ignorar a quienes fijaban su vista en el; no le gustaba que lo mirasen, mucho menos con insistencia... se sentia incomodo y lo ponia paranoico...

Su cuerpo doblo en una ezquina cuando un golpe seco lo tiro al suelo, colisiono de bruces contra el asfalta y su bolsa cayo a un lado liberando algunos de sus libros.

La intencion de las rutinas es poder esperar y preveer lo que suceda a continuacion, ironicamente ese dia la rutina se habia roto. kaname no esperaba chocar con alguien, mucho menos imagino que las cosas no volverian a ser iguales. por un momento que no supo explicar porque acariciaba su mente como algo relevante, estando en el suelo, recordo sentir la calidez de un cuerpo ajeno llegar al suyo cuando se provoco la colision.

- Lo siento...-escucho desir vagamente a una voz profunda, aun no subia la vista, estaba demasiado ocupado recogiendo sus libros. ese tono de voz le habia irritado, ni siquiera sonaba sincero o se molestaba en ayudarlo. sintio como esa presencia frente a el se quedaba quieto un momento y kaname supo que lo estaba mirando, demasiado... finalmente alzo la vista con un resoplido, menudo idiota, lo tiraba, lo dejaba en el suelo, se disculpaba como si no tuviera otra opcion y...no lo dejaba de taladrar con la mirada...

En cuanto su mirado vago por el cuerpo del desconocido, noto, como era lo mas logico que se trataba de un chico, un chico alto y muy palido, vestia zapatos y pantalon negro. siguio subiendo mas haya de sus hombros para encararlo con molestia. como habia imaginado el desconocido se veia indiferente a traves de sus espejos, de un extraño amatista, tenia levemente fruncida una ceja platinada, del mismo plateado blanqucino que teñia igualmente sus cortos cabellos, noto la particularidad de un extraño tatuaje en su cuello descubierto y un plateado percing con un diseño al clasico estilo del hevy metal en la cima de su oreja izquierda, vestia una comoda y sencilla camisa de tela gris con corte de V que dejaba ver una generosa porcion de piel alabastrina proveniente de un firme y plano pecho libre de vellosidad. su rostro se veia estoico, imperturbable e indiferente, un frio paradojicamente aballasador, kaname sentia que se quemaba, se sentia desnudo ante la mirada amatista que parecia atravesar incluso su alma.

El tiempo comenzo a detenerse y supo que debia parecer un total idiota por permanecer en el suelo, mirando como estupido al causante de que cayera y siguiera en el asfalto, sus ojos parecian no poder evitar ceder antes esas apacibles pero intentas profundidades y de repente habia olvidado como moverse; pero, como ningun hechizo o maldicion dura para Siempre, el albino corto el vinculo visual y sin siquiera volver a fijar su vista en el, echo a andar, evitandolo y siguiendo su camino, bajando la calle a paso acompansado como si nada hubiese pasado.

Kaname gruño con molestia terminando de recoger sus cosas.

- Imbecil...-maldijo en voz baja, se enderezo y limpio el polvo de su pantalon, miro su reloj y noto que solo le quedaban 15 min para llegar a su primera clase. - no me jodas...-tuvo que echar a correr con la incertidumbre picandole. cuanto tiempo se habia quedado embobado con ese grosero muchacho?

Zero kiryuu bajaba la calle con las manos en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. curiosamente esa noche se habia topado con un chico fastidiosamente interesante...

Cuando entro en el bar donde se presentaba todas las noches con su banda, nadie tuvo el coraje de preguntar porque sonreia, de por si la grata sorpresa de verlo sonreir con sinceridad era demasiado para esa noche.

El albino inicio la rutina de todos los dias, rutina que se habia alterado ligeramente aquella noche; no entendia su comportamiento, pero el recuerdo de unas orbes borgoña enfocandolo de manera insistente no abandonaron su mente en todo lo que quedaba de noche.

. . . . . .. .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

**N.A**: bueno este es el primer capitulo y espero poder subir el siguiente en la semana. no olviden dejarme sus opiniones o comentarios en un humilde y generoso review owo.


	2. Chapter 2

**N,A**: gracias a todas por sus review, los cuales me animan a seguir, porque lo admito sin ustedes y sus review todo esto se iria al carajo owo. asi que agracias, me dicen que opinan de este cap, sean sinceras y no se cohiban en nada.

**disclaimer:**ni vampire nknight ni sus personajes me pertenecen y sin fines de lucro.

**"Luego de la primera vez...vienen muchas mas"**

La punta fina de la pluma se movia sobre la hoja en blanco, rellenando con la misma esgrima que un artista en la inspiracion de su obra. kaname en su vida habia necesitado de apuntes pero, simplemente se habia autoimpuesto aquello para distraerse al menos un poco, intentaba plasmar cada palabra y detalle que saliera de la boca del profesor en turno; al estar en la primera fila y con nadie capaz de sorprenderse realmente si su papel se hubiera encendido en llamas a causa de la friccion, intentaba aun con mas ganas ocupar su mente y no pensar en...

- bien chicos, es todo por hoy, la clase ah terminado, nos vemos mañana...- anuncio de repente el profesor y el joven tuvo que reprimir un resoplido molesto, en medio de exclamaciones entusiasmadas.

Guardo sus cosas como siempre lo hacia y se colgo su mochila al hombro dispuesto a irse como todos los dias pero, justo cuando iba a salir por el umbral una mano lo detuvo dudosa por el hombro, kaname sufrio un pequeño sobresalto involuntario.

- esto...disculpa...- llamo la atencion un apenado rubio de ojos azules a quien, si recordaba correctamente su profesor de bioquimica habia referido con el nombre de hanabusa aidou.

- si?...- solto indiferente alejandose disimuladamente de aquel contacto, aunque se preguntaba que desearia aquel chico. a pesar de que ya llevaba cierto tiempo en la universidad, no mantenia ninguna relacion con ninguno de sus compañeros. el rubio parecio dudarlo realmente, miraba en todas direcciones menos a su rostro, aunque kaname no podia culparlo, el sabia lo que eran los nervios... - que se te ofrece? - motivo viendo que el rubio no decia nada.

Hanabusa parecio armarse mentalmente de valor pero luego de un segundo se dirigio directamente a el con sus mejillas algo teñidas.

- los chicos y yo...- su mano señalo a sus espaldas y kaname pudo observar a la tipica pandilla que siempre acompañaba al joven aidou, un pelirrojo que no recordaba como se llamaba, un castaño con cara de poker y otro rubio de ojos verdes. kuran fruncio el ceño.- nos preguntabamos...bueno realmente me preguntaba si...iremos a tomar unos tragos hoy al "night city" y...quieres acompañarnos?- se veia tan nervioso que casi le parecio adorable...

-No creo que sea buena idea...no me considero una compañia agradable - solto sinceramente, el era muy aislado y no conocia a ninguno de ellos mas que verlos dia con dia en las clases, tambien temia parecerles algo...extraño...aidou nego freneticamente con la cabeza.

- oh no te preocupes en serio! -animo, que ganaba con que el fuera? no parecia tener malas intenciones, sintio cierta compasion por el esfuerzo que hizo en vano, el no iria, no se relacionaba bien con las personas y preferia su soledad.

- lo siento pero, no creo...- empezo con esa amabilidad digna de su crianza pero el rubio lo interrumpio a tiempo, soltando una marejada de palabras atropelladas.

- sera divertido, se presentara una banda muy buena, ya me hablaron de ella y su vocalista segun dicen, tiene una voz celestial - expreso - no ce si era del genero rock alternativo o hardcore, pero todos los que lo han visto...-

-aidou...- intento pararlo pero el rubio lo ignoraba olimpicamente.

- se la pasan hablando mas de ellos que lo demas, de su musica y su vocalista con raro color de pelo blanco...- inconcientemente kaname fruncio la frente - en serio, vamos, no tienes curiosidad?- habia escuchado bien? claro, aquella mata de pelo no es nada comun y...a quien rayos le importaba?, se trataba de ese molesto sujeto, que si no olvidaba lo habia dejado tirado en la acera hacia mas de dos dias pero, no entendia porque sentia una sibuta curiosidad por saber mas y tal ves...verlo hasta de nuevo...las horas de sobreesfuerzo lo estaban afectando sin duda.

- esta bien...- acepto el pelinegro de miraba ambarina de repente, interrumpiendo el fastidioso monologo del rubio. hanabusa se detuvo de sopeton y sonrio a sus anchas.

- no te vas a arrepentir ya lo veras! - aseguro entusiasmado, pero kaname simplemente lo dudaba...

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . .

. .

El olor a alcohol, tabaco y excitacion ya lo tenia hastiado; habia conocido los nombres de los amigos de aidou, el pelirrojo se llamaba kain, el rubio de ojos verdes que resulto ser muy amable takuma, y el estoico castaño se llamaba kaito. desde que habian llegado al lugar en el auto del pelirrojo y tomado una mesa cerca del escenario, no habian parado de hablar de trivialidades y ordenar rondas de licor,kaname no bebia nada por supuesto mas que agua o algun jugo exotico, no le gustaba el alcohol. el mas sobrio parecia ser kaito quien bebia con moderacion, incluso el amable rubio parecia muy animado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. se reian de ves en cuando y el pelinegro intentaba empaparse de esa animosidad, sin exito...

de un momento a otro en que hanabusa intentaba llamar su atencion y distraerlo, las luces del lugar se apagaron y y los reflectores bailaron por todo el telon del escenario, por donde aparecio un animador anunciando que el espectaculo iniciaria, muchas personas se aglomeraron detras y junto a su lugar victoriando a los que se presentarian y el pelinegro no supo porque se sintio ansioso.

. . . . . . . . .

. . . .

. . .

- zero 10 segundos - grito alguien en backstage. el peliplateado tomo su guitarra y la ajusto preparandose al igual que el resto de su banda. las cortinas frente a ellos se alzaron dejandolo desnudo a la luz de los reflectores, una pequeña multitud permanecia en silencio y a un costado diviso al pequeño club de fans con el que su bajista siempre lo molestaba pero, habia algo mas, o mas bien alguien mas...

zero sonrio torcidamente y un brillo de malicia asomo a sus amatistas sin proponerselo cuando logro reconocer al chico de ojos borgoña, sus ojos se distrajeron en los suyos unos segundos, en un contacto que mando calambrasos a su cuerpo provocando que apartara la vista. desde que habian chocado aquel dia su mente era embotada por el solo recuerdo de aquel reencuentro del cual el moreno era protagnista, eso habia causado cierto enojo de su parte. se pregunta que haria el ahi, no lo habia visto en ninguna presentacion en aquellos meses de contrato con el lugar, y al parecer no venia solo.

en cuando la musica sono empezo a cantar, sus ojos se cerraron y se concentro en la melodia totalmente extasiado a sabiendas de que tenia las miradas de todos sobre el, pero un cosquilleo que lo recorria le advertia de alquien en particular tambien lo hacia.

zero no supo explicar y tampoco queria saber el motivo de porque se obligo a dar lo mejor que tenia esa noche pero, cuando abrio los ojos luego de las quinta cancion supo, que estaba satisfecho con el resultado, tenia totalmente encantado al publico, incluso aquellas profundidas ambarinas no dejaban de mirarlo con exquisita admiracion. con un una despedida y una leve inclinacion dio por terminado el acto y las cortinas volvieron a cerrarse bajo el estallido de un mar de aplausos.

cuando las cortinas se cerraron suspiro satisfecho, ya habia terminado el acto y luego de recoger sus cosas podria irse tranquilo a casa...el problema es que el no queria irse, no aun...

con paso tranquilo ayudo a su grupo a organizar todo en su lugar no sin antes recibir multiples felicitaciones por la actuacion de aquella noche, las cuales obviamente como siempre paso de largo con simples monosilabas y asentimientos de cabeza.

el destino debia estarle jugando una mala pasada al encontrarse dos veces con aquel dia tuvo que hacer un encargo y cuando llamo a sus compañeros que ya estaban en el bar para que lo recogieran recibio la mala noticia de que el auto del baterista donde usualmente se trasladaba se habia averiado, todos en el bar y el aun en quien sabia que lugar. decidio ir caminando por un impulso repentino de respirar aire fresco bajo la covertura del cielo nocturno y entonces sucedio...

- esto empieza a ser molesto- penso a causa de todo lo que aquel desconocido estuviese causando en su entorno. su rostro se mantenia impasible como siempre, sentandose detras de la barra y mirando de reojo la mesa en donde estaba ese grupo aun cerca del escenario. eran cuatro los que acompañaban a aquel pelinegro quien se limitaba a beber de su jugo algo descolocado de la conversacion, supuso que todos al igual que el morocho debian estar en la universidad y podrian igualarle en edad. ahora que su atencion no estaba centrada en el pelinegro, se dio cuenta de cierto detalle que habia pasado terriblemente con anterioridad...uno de los acompañantes del chico, era conocido suyo...

- kaito...- murmuro para si, el conocia a aquel alto joven de cabellos y ojos castaños, solian juntarse mucho antes de...

zero se levanto del taburete y sin pensarlo mas se acerco a aquella mesa donde obviamente todos menos kaito y kaname, estaban ya pasados de copas.

. . . . . .

. . .

. .

.

No sabia si debia darle o no la razon a hanabusa en base a que no se arrepintiria. en cuanto zero salio del excenario sus compañeros empezaron a hablar de el y su musica, habia escuchado decir a kaito que era conocido suyo de hace años y que posiblemente lo saludaria en otra ocasion; hanabusa no paraba de otosigarlo ya nada cohibido por el exceso de alchol,haciendole preguntas de como le habia parecido el grupo y sinceramente...kaname daba razon a los rumores, zero tenia una voz tan...calma y armoniosa, su voz parecia poder alzarse perfectamente en armonia con el mundo, atravesando su cuerpo y haciendo vibrar su interior en una extraña sensacion, se sentia en paz y la vez perturbado. de momento sintio ganas de saber mas acerca de zero kiryuu, kaito habia menciado su nombre y su mente lo repitio una y otra ves en la privacidad de sus pensamientos.

- kaito kinomiya? - saludo a sus espaldas una voz que supo identificar muy bien, denotaba una fingida sorpresa.

- zero kiryuu - respondio sonriendo a medias el castaño . sin pedir permiso el albino quien sorprendio a todos y aun mas a kaname con su aparicion tomo una silla de otra mesa y la anexo a la suya, sentandose con ellos aun con ese rostro apacible. pasaron segundos de silencio, el ambiente animoso y burbujeante se habia esfumado cuando takuma carraspeo.

- mucho gusto en conocerte zero, mi nombre es takuma y creo que desde hoy soy tu fan, tu y tu grupo son excelentes - halago con sinceridad y kain y hanabusa asintieron en mutuo acuerdo. el albino se obligo a sonreir, soltando un leve gracias al rubio y asintiendo tambien. el silencio volvio a reinar y kaname intentaba no parecer tan incomodo ante la presencia del recien llegado. el pelinegro jugaba mas que interesado con la pajilla de su bebida, haciendola navegar entre el mar liquido invadido de ice berg, zero no lo miraba y aun asi sentia que lo estaba desnudando.

- hace tiempo no te veia, me alegra verte, como has estado? -pregunto kaito rompiendo el silencio y el aludido se encogio de hombros.

- no me quejo, al parecer tu estas bien, entraste a la universidad como tanto deseabas no?- indago.

- si, logre obtener los puntos para medicina - solto el castaño casi con orgullo. - mis amigos cursan otras profesiones-

- veterinaria - dijo takuma

- farmacia - confeso kain con una sonrisa

- fisica - dijo orgullosamente el rubio hanabusa. kaname se mantuvo en silencio a pesar de que la vista de todos recayo sobre el e intento como fuera no caer ante el peligro de las orbes lilas. todos parecian esperar que hablara, por un momento la curiosidad le vencio y se encontro mirando a zero, directamente, pero si lo suficiente como para ver la sonrisa burlona que se habia colgado imprevitamente en sus labios, miro un poco mas arriba y bajo la vista inmediatamente al ver un brillo malicioso, mala idea, ahora tenia una vista perfecta de los finos y delgados labios del vocalista.

- quimica...estudio quimica -se decidio al fin el morocho decidiendo no dejarse intimidar por nadie, habia actuado de forma ridicula y estupida, que le pasaba?. todos dejaron de mirarlo, regresando su atencion a zero quien aun tenia la vista sobre el.

- que interesante, quimica eh...-repitio sentidamente irritando al oji ambar. como podia mirar de esa forma tan fria, tan lejana y hacerlo sentir como si fuese consumido por llamas, como sin importar que pudiera atraverlo con aquella oculta intensidad, era algo paradojico, ilogico para una mente analitica como la suya, de repente se sentia algo mareado y decidio aprovechar para huir.

- disculpen, tengo que ir al tocador - se disculpo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento, hanabusa parecio desilucionado al ver frustrado otro de sus intentos por iniciar conversacion con el. no espero una respuesta, se alejo, paso rapidamente en medio de las personas y se metio rapidamente al baño cuyo ambiente era mas calido y sobrio que el exterior.

kaname se apoyo sobre un lavabo y se echo agua al rostro y se miro al espejo mientras las gotas se agua chorreaban su cabello, sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, su rostro tenia algo de rubor y ni siquiera entendia porque, no habia bebido alcohol o reido como maniaco a diferencia de sus acompañantes.

- no debia haber venido...- murmuro para si mismo, debia admitir que se sentia algo confundido, no tenia control de nada en toda aquella situacion, se sentia como una marioneta que movian a antojo y no podia hacer nada para evitarlo, practicamente nada...queria correr, alejarse. penso en irse sin despedirse y no regresar a ese bar pero, al levantar la vista de nuevo frente al espejo y ver el reflejo de zero apoyado en la puerta, mirandolo tan...ni siquiera podia interpretar su expresion, no decia absolutamente nada.

kaname sufrio un espamo involuntario y algo se apodero con fuerza de si, tal ves...miedo? ansiedad? o serian nervios? no lo sabia pero era totalmente desagradable y mas que antes las ganas de salir y escapar se hicieron tormentosas. apreto los puños con enojo, odiaba a zero y todo lo que provocaba en el, quien se creia?.

- no te gusto? - pregunto de repente rompiendo el solitario silencio que abundaba en el lugar, y descolocando por completo a kaname. donde se habian ido todos?.

- de que hablas? - pregunto confundido. y zero por primera ves desde que entro al baño sonrio, dando un poco de calidez a sus ojos.

- de que si no te gusto el bar, o...yo? tan mal cante?- kaname fruncio la frente. y la sonrisa del platinado se ensancho mas - dijiste que no debias haber venido - aclaro y kaname suspiro.

- no sabia que escucharas conversaciones -

- no lo hago, las paredes hacen ecos y yo justo entre-

- bien...- dijo simplemente dirigiendose hata la salida pero, zero no se movia de su lugar. - puedes moverte? - espeto con toda la frialdad que fuera capaz pero, al parecer aquello solo le divertia y satisfacia mas al joven platinado, irritandolo aun mas al ver que aun asi no se apartaba luego de unos segundos. - quitate! - ordeno alzando un poco la voz y zero para mal de sus nervios se echo a reir. su risa al igual que su voz sonaba limpia, ligera y acompansada, sincera..kaname balbuceo un par de palabras incoherentes desviando la vista, aquella maldita risa habia absorvido todo su enojo y de nuevo se encontrada expuesto ante aquel albino tan intimidante.

- creo que me gustas...- confeso vagamente el peliplateado, en un tono que expresaba muy bien lo sorprendido que estaba y que aun aquella idea aun no era asimilada. kaname abrio los ojos como platos sin saber que decir, tenia la mente en blanco. sin decir nada mas y siquiera esperar respuesta zero dio vuelta sobre sus talones, saliendo del baño y dejando a kaname solo con todo su mundo boca arriba...

- albino bastardo...-

. . . . .

. . .

. .

.

**N.A**: jajajaja un poco mas largo, denme chance tengo un empleo que consume toda mi tarde y noche xD, intentare actualizar cada semana. diganme que les parecio, si encuentran errores, sugerencias, en serio tengo los suficientes cojones para aceptar todo xD.


	3. Chapter 3

N.A: Hi hi!, gracias por sus review :D me alegro que les guste, es nuevo para mi hacer tramas como estas en un fic completo owo.

Disclaimer: lo único que no es mío son los personajes, que le pertenecen a matsuri hino. Sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 3

"**Luego de la confesión, viene el cortejo**"

_Albino bastardo…_

_Albino bastardo…_

_Albino…_

-kaname!- le gritó una compañera a su izquierda, viendo horrorizada como el morocho desbordaba el te de manzanilla, en la taza de porcelana. El pelinegro se sobresalto, siendo consiente de lo que hacia, totalmente avergonzado. El cliente había corrido su silla lo suficiente para que el liquido no le mojara los pantalones. – Disculpe señor, todo es gratis, y le mandaremos unos pastelillos – se disculpo la chica mientras se esmeraba en limpiar el desorden, el señor asintió aceptando la disculpa y en cuanto termino de limpiar, arrastro a kaname hacia las cocinas.

Una vez allí, la chica se cruzo de hombros mirándolo preocupada.

No es que me quiera meter en tu vida, pero, que sucede? Has estado raro todo el día, y tu no eres así…- su voz sonaba sinceramente preocupada. El joven universitario suponía que no debía sorprenderle, el siempre había sido excepcional en todo lo que hacia y eso incluía su trabajo de medio tiempo en aquel café. Kaname se apoyo contra el borde marmoleado de la barra de la cocina, cruzándose de brazos y mirando el suelo, Faltaban aun un par de horas para que su turno terminara y no quería que Sayori le sonsacara información, la chica siempre era gentil y considerada pero, no creía poder contarle a alguien que le ocurría, ni siquiera el lo entendía, y ciertamente aquello era trastornante para él que gustaba de tener el control de todo.

Desde que Zero Kiryuu había dicho aquellas palabras anoche como si se tratase del clima, kaname tenia gana insanas de golpear o matar a algún ser vivo, preferiblemente si tenia una mata de pelo platinada. No entendía porque estaba tan molesto, no entendía porque "el" podía dejarlo en aquel estado…

Albino bastardo…- balbuceo entre dientes, Sayori frunció el ceño sin entender.

Que?- pregunto sin entender – que dijiste? –

Nada – corto de inmediato- estoy bien, no te preocupes , solo son cosas..con mi familia, los extraño – mintió saliendo rápidamente de allí. Se obligaría a concentrarse en sus labores y extirparía cualquier atisbo Kiryuu de su mente. Sayori no dijo mas, dejándolo ir, al fin y al cabo kaname siempre había sido así. La chica de ojos miel se ajusto su delantal e igualmente fue a atender a los clientes que esperaban por atención.

El día transcurrió con normalidad y kaname logro concentrarse en su trabajo, siendo tan eficiente como siempre, sonreía cuando tenia que sonreír, y era lo mas rápido y considerado que exigía su paga.

Había terminado de llevar una orden de cappuccino con donas a una mesa infectada de colegialas fastidiosas que no hacían mas que insinuársele cuando, el "ring, ring" que producía la campanilla en la puerta volvió a sonar, advirtiendo de nuevas visitas. Kaname deseo un buen provecho con una sonrisa laboriosamente esbozada, despidiéndose de esa masa de hormonas y buscando al nuevo cliente entre las mesas. Cuando pudo dar con el, su cuerpo sufrió los familiares espasmos y su semblante se turbo por completo. Ciertamente había llegado alguien nuevo, alguien que había decidido sentarse al fondo, en una esquina alejada y más intima que el resto, su asiento miraba hacia la vitrina con el paisaje de las afueras del local, dándole la espalda, pero sin poder ocultar sus platinados mechones que acariciaban su cuello. Kaname estaba decidido a ignorarlo y girarse a otra dirección pero, un codazo suave a sus costillas llamo su atención, voltio un poco el rostro para encontrarse con una Sayori con su bandeja llena de bebidas y bocadillos.

Kaname miro a su alrededor, todas las mesas ya habían sido atendidas y las únicas que faltaban eran las del nuevo visitante y una pareja cuyo pedido Sayori ya tenia en las manos.

¿Que clase niño aburrido y desgraciado reinaba en las alturas para fastidiarle el día de aquel modo?.

Sayori seguía esperando una reacción, zapateando ligeramente el suelo, kaname no dijo nada, su ceño empezaba a fruncirse para finalmente, con un resoplido irritado asentir, ella siguió su trabajo ya tranquila.

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . .

. .

.

Puedo tomar su orden señor? – pregunto alguien sin fingir la irritación en su voz y denotando especialmente la palabra "señor".

Zero no pudo evitar cerrar sus parpados un momento y sonreír de lado, pero esa sonrisa se esfumo en cuanto alejo su mirada de la ventana, encarando a su "mesero" de turno. Suponía que nunca había pensado lo bien que alguien podría verse con delantal hasta ver a kaname en el. El chico de mechones oscuros que enmarcaban su fino rostro y acariciaban casualmente sus hombros, lucia pantalones y camisa manga larga negra, cuyos primeros botones estaban desabrochados; a mitad de su cintura se ajustaba un varonil delantal blanco e impecable; por los bordes del cuello de su camisa sobresalía un pequeño corbatín rojo sangre que resaltaba entre tanto negro al igual que sus ojos borgoña, su mano sosteniendo una pequeña libreta listo para apuntar la orden y largarse de ahí; lo miraba pero, sin hacerlo realmente, mas bien por simple cortesía; su ceja alzadas con enojo, tan encantador y apetecible…

Kaname…- saludo atrevido, llamándolo por su nombre de pila con voz neutra el ojiamatista, como si fueran amigos o el morocho no supiera que había planeado todo…aunque tal vez estaba siendo paranoico y solo era una coincidencia.

Que desea tomar? – volvió a preguntar, decidido a ignorarlo y aumentando las ganas de Zero por besarlo.

El albino llevo una mano a su mejilla, apoyando su rostro ladinamente sobre la mesa, con ademan pensativo.

Que me recomiendas? – insinuó mirándolo fijamente y el morocho suspiro.

Que haces aquí? – pregunto sin rodeos y Zero alzó una ceja aparentando indignación.

Que ahora no puedo tomarme una taza de café? - soltó fríamente a modo de reto y kaname puso mala cara.

No eh dicho eso…- murmuro entre dientes.

Tráeme un moccacino y un pedazo de tarta –dijo con simpleza. Kaname apunto la orden con molestia y no tardo en irse.

Cinco minutos después había llegado con su orden. Se inclino sobre su mesa, colocando delicadamente el vaso alto de cristal el pequeño plato con el pedazo de tarta. Gracias a Dios faltaban unos minutos para finalizar su turno. Zero tomo su moca y sorbió un poco mirándolo de reojo, noto que kaname miraba aliviado el reloj y supuso que pronto se iría.

Ya finalizado su trabajo el ojicarmin se giro para irse pero, en cuanto lo hizo sintió un firme agarre, aprisionando su muñeca y causando corrientes eléctricas desde aquel punto hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Kaname se quedo estático esperando y volvió escuchar aquella voz endosada en amabilidad perversa.

Podrías traerme también un pedazo de pastel de chocolate…soy algo goloso –sus labios se tensaron al escucharlo, casi podría jurar un doble sentido en lo ultimo dicho.

No podría negarse a aquella orden, aun le quedaban veinte minutos para poder irse y hasta entonces debía seguir trabajando. Soltó el agarre de Zero con brusquedad y asintió.

Por supuesto señor – acepto de mala gana, regresando a las cocinas bajo la mirada intensa de Zero quemándole su contraparte.

Si tan solo hubiera volteado un poco hubiese podido ver la sonrisa en los labios de Zero mientras engullía una porción de torta.

Kaname tiro su uniforme en su casillero, ya cambiado a su acostumbrada muda de ropa. Su turno al fin había terminado y luego de llevar aquella ración de chocolate a Zero no tuvo que preocuparse por cobrar la cuenta porque ya había terminado su tiempo, Sayori podría cobrarle con gusto. Había tenido que actuar muy bien para que la chica no notara su mal humor, pero eso ya no importaba, al fin podría irse.

El aspirante a químico salió por la puerta trasera del café llegando a la acerca junto a la calle y mezclándose con los transeúntes. Respiraba tranquilo, sintiéndose en paz pero con una pequeña piedra en su interior. Se sentía raro, insatisfecho a pesar de que debería sentirse bien. Tal vez estaba enfermo y no se había dado cuenta…enfermo desde que había visto a Kiryuu por primera vez.

Negó tozudamente con la cabeza, despegando cualquier pensamiento incoherente y fue consiente entonces de que se había detenido frente a una librería. Sus labios esbozaron sin pensarlo una sonrisa, le encantaba leer y ya era hora de lectura nueva.

A mi también me gustan los libros… - expreso como quien no quiere la cosa una voz a sus espaldas pero, cercana. Las mejillas de kaname se tiñeron de un pálido rosado al verse descubierto especialmente por el. no quería que Zero Kiryuu supiera que cosas les gustaban o siquiera algo de su vida. No quería que nadie lo hiciera.

- me seguiste…- dijo con voz queda el morocho sin mirarlo y sorprendentemente ni siquiera se molesto por su repentina presencia; la piedra en su interior se había ido y en su lugar se sentía inquieto, ansioso por sabia Dios que. Zero rio suavemente y la calidez de su aliento acaricio sus mechones.

- y eso es malo por…? – insinuó con descaro. Kaname entrecerró los ojos sin poder creer que fuera tan cínico. Sin fuerza mental para debatir entro en silencio a la librería, seguido de un apacible platinado.

. . . . . .

. . . .

. .

.

Zero miraba divertido los dilemas mentales que tenia el moreno cada vez que ojeaba un pesado libro, sin poder decidirse si era o no justo lo que buscaba. Por su parte cuando el deseaba leer escogía algo que se viera decentemente bien y lo compraba sin titubear pero, kaname era un caso aparte, demostrando ser de esas personas que se tomaba muy en serio todo lo que hacia y pensando que cada decisión trivial también conllevaba repercusiones importantes. El se mantenía alejado en una esquina con sus brazos cruzados, observándolo, sabia que lo estaba incomodando, podía ver sus hombros tensos y su intento de ignorarlo olímpicamente como si el no existiera, que actitud tan adorable. Casi podría sentirse mal por el, pero era su culpa por provocarle sentimientos tan sadistas.

Puedo ayudarle en su búsqueda?- se ofreció un galante joven, que aparentaba trabajar como dependiente en la librería. Zero lo enfoco con mirada glaciar, advirtiéndole algo con los ojos y kaname negó suavemente.

No ce preocupe…puedo apañármelas solo- aseguro y el dependiendo asintió enérgicamente, nervioso por la insistente mirada homicida del albino. Había llegado con la intensión de ayudar al apuesto chico de cabellos ondulados y tal ves invitarlo a salir, no todos los días encontrabas a alguien tan bien parecido ojeando los pesados volúmenes que se encontraban en la sección de ciencia y tecnología. Pro tal parecía que aquel chico de extraños cabellos plateados no era solo su amigo…

Entiendo – concedió, retrocediendo y tropezando con una estantería para apresurarse a salir de allí.

Kaname volvió su atención al libro de química inorgánica que tenia en las manos, ese se veía prometedor, tal vez podría…

Dámelo! – se quejo el pelinegro a un estoico Zero que le había arrebatado el volumen bruscamente de las manos.

Te lo daré cuando lo hayas comprado, eres muy indeciso y se que este te gusto- viso Zero y kaname arrugo la frente.

No es cierto! – mintió, simplemente no quería darle la razón, no a alguien que era tan arrogante. – hay mas aquí que me gustaría llevarme. – refuto

En serio? – una ceja se alzo burlona y pretenciosa, sin poder creerle.

No es tu asunto después de todo, déjame en paz! –exigió kaname, pero Zero lo ignoro balbuceo un inentendible "quien me mando a meterme en esto…" tras un cansino suspiro, lo tomo de la muñeca, libro en mano, con la intensión de arrastrarlo contra su voluntad hasta la caja pero, kaname se resistió aun sabiendo que le dolería.

Suéltame o te golpeare! – advirtió enojado, Zero voltio a mirarlo con burla.

O en serio? Porque en verdad tienes cara de ser una de esas personas que odian la violencia y prefieren el dialogo – soltó despectivo. Kaname no iba a darle la razón, aunque fuese cierto, el no era propenso a la violencia, pero ese sujeto lo sacaba de sus casillas, levanto un puño en el aire peligrosamente y lo dirigió hacia el rostro pálido de Zero pero este, dejando caer el libro sobre el suelo fue capaz de detener su ataque rápida y fácilmente en el acto, para aprisionar luego su otra muñeca y pegarlo a su cuerpo, con sus rostros agitados demasiado cerca. Kaname lucho por alejarse, removiéndose salvajemente sin resultado y lastimando el agarre en sus muñecas, Zero parecía decidido a que esa cercanía le gustaba y solo lo hacia sentir mas incomodo, su cuerpo desprendía demasiada calidez, calidez que se infiltraba en sus ropas hasta rozar su piel.

Suéltame! – exigió pero, el platinado lo miraba estoico e inconmovible. No quedaba duda en que era mas fuerte que el o simplemente el no daba lo mejor de si, no era los que agredían físicamente.

No – soltó con capricho y kaname gruño dándose por vencido.

Por favor – pidió suevamente tragándose con dificultad el orgullo. Aquello pareció sorprender al albino, sus ojos amatistas y fríos parecieron adquirir algo de sorpresa y calidez. Poco a poco el firme agarre en sus muñecas fue aflojando, hasta que kaname supo que con un simple empujón podría soltarse, pero no podía moverse de su lugar, a pesar de que su cerebro gritaba órdenes a su cuerpo, no coordinaban.

Te ves mas lindo cuando eres amable – expreso Zero casualmente, como si se tratara de una simple observación, sin atisbo de burla en su voz. Sus manos bajaron juntas, aun unidas hasta sus costados y kaname siguió el rumbo descendente mirando con intensidad el suelo; con tan solo haberlo escuchado de aquellos labios, su corazón había empezado a latir como nunca antes, bombeando sangre a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas; se sentía frágil y vulnerable en aquel estado. Zero sonrió levemente inclinándose un poco para olfatear el aroma que desprendían los mechones inclinados.

Idiota…-murmuro mas para el que para el platinado, quien dejándose llevar por un repentino impulso lo atrajo esta vez sin resistencia hacia el, arropándolo en un posesivo abrazo. Sin pensar en lo que hacia kaname hundió su rostro ruborizado en aquel cuello alabastrino y caliente, fundiendo su cuerpo en aquel calor, que hacia tanto no sentía.

. . . . . .

. . . .

. .

.

Sabes que puedo denunciarte por acoso? – reto kaname sin molestia en la voz, con la bolsa de compra en las manos, subiendo la calle. Zero le seguía de cerca con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y una maldita sonrisa que nada había logrado quitarle desde que habían abandonado la librería. Al igual que la confesión kaname no pensaba tomarle importancia a aquel abrazo, alguien como Zero, no podía ser alguien cuerdo.

O en serio? – expreso escéptico haciendo que gruñera, odiaba que no lo tomara en serio, parecía que solo sabia burlarse de el.

Vete al demonio... – escupió entre dientes y Zero rio con ganas.

Para ser alguien tan intelectual y civilizado tienes expresiones curiosas - esta bien, lo admitía, le encantaba ver ese ceño fruncida y aquel puchero infantil en aquellos labios carnosos, podría admirarlos y causarlos todo el día y aunque kaname le daba la espalda, el podría percibir fácilmente que lo hacia, kaname era muy predecible…

Además…Zero estaba dispuesto a darle paz por lo que quedaba de día, claro esta, primero deseaba saber donde vivía su niño berrinchudo y quien sabe tal vez hasta robarle un beso…

Continura owo

N,A: no olviden dejar review! xD


	4. Chapter 4

**" El calor de la lluvia" **

Tuvo que cerrar el libro con molestia cuando se dio cuenta que era inutil seguir intentando leer, era ridiculo que el tomo le recordara al vocalista, mas aun cuando el lo habia escogido pero, el terco platinado habia dado la ultima palabra y eso se lo recordaba el dichoso libro una y otras vez dirigiendo sus pensamientos nuevamente hacia el platinado. suspirando lo volvio a abrir de mala gana poniendo mas empeño.

Quedaban unos minutos en su hora de receso en clases y habia decidido leer bajo el farol de algun arbol, las estrellas apenas se veian en el cielo y el patio estaba tenuemente iluminado, por eso habia decidido colocarse justo bajo la lumbrera colgando en las ramas.

- buenas noches kaname...- saludo un timido hanabusa acercandose, no habian ni siquiera cruzado palabra desde esa noche en el bar y la razon era simplemente porque kaname sutilmente lo evitaba. el moreno levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, enfocando con algo de miedo al rubio a unos paso frente a el.

- hola - se limito a decir y regreso a su libro. hanabusa suspiro sonrojandose y haciendo acopio de valor se sento junto a el, provocando un respingo por parte de kaname cuando sintio un calor ajeno al suyo posicionarse junto a su cuerpo; voltio a verlo con una ceja interrogativa y hanabusa sonrio como pudo, encojiendose de hombros, ambos sabian que estaba nervioso e intimidado, kaname desprendia siempre cierta aura solitaria y aislada, tal vez, era eso presisamente lo que le habia atraido de el en un principio.

kaname sin animo de profundizar volvio a su libro que realmente no estaba leyendo. si antes no podia con el albino revoloteando en su mente mucho menos con hanabusa pegado a el. el rubio se limito a observarlo sin tapujos, admirando sus hermosas facciones y su esculpido perfil, era lo mas cercano que habia estado nunca al morocho. el rubio sabia que kaname no sentia nada por el, tal vez ni siquiera era de su agrado pero, si tan solo le diera la oportunidad de conocerlo...

- tengo algo en la cara hanabusa? - volvio a cerrar el libro y dejo vagar su vista hacia el frente. su voz no sonaba molesta, mas que todo indiferente, lejana y aburrida. su comentario solo hizo que el rubio se pusiera como amapola, negando fuertemente con la cabeza. kaname tuvo que mirarlo para que se congelara. sus ojos eran aquel acostumbrado borgoña profundo, pasivo y a la vez hipnotizante, siempre le habian gustado sus ojos, su serenidad...

Kaname decidio que si al menos no se lo quitaria de encima, mejor era hacer platica y amenizar el ambiente.

- de donde eres hanabusa? - cuestiono con lo primero que vino a su mente y por primera vez hanabusa parecio relajarse. sabia que el rubio era extranjero o eso parecia por sus rasgos fisicos.

- Inglaterra -dijo sencillamente - de la cuidad de londres...-

- y estas aqui solo o...? -

- no, mi familia emigro hasta aqui hace años, nos asentamos en hokkaido y bueno yo vine a esta cuidad a hacer mis estudio - kaname lo miro con curiosidad.

- porque? hokkaido tiene buenas universidades - comento y el rubio se encogio de hombros con naturalidad y algo de coqueteo, kaname no noto cuando sus labios se alzaron levemente ante esos gestos, sonriendole inconcientemente; el rubio iba a dar una explicacion pero, el gesto en los labios de kaname lo paralizo, observandolo fijamente. - bueno...- carraspeo para regresar a la lucidez - siempre quise independencia y, empezar en otra cuidad, nuevo ambiente, lejos y por mi solo, se veia muy bien...- las palabras del rubio lo hizo pensar, bajando la vista al pasto, su sonrisa se acrecento un poco pero, se torno melancolica. el rubio notandolo, se preocupo, sabiendo que lo habia invadido posiblemente un mal recuerdo.

- yo...tambien pense lo mismo- murmuro demasiado bajo, pero aidou pudo escucharlo.

El vib que le anunciaba el final del receso al rubio, bribo en el bolsillo de su pantalon justo interrumpiendolo antes de hacer alguna pregunta.

- es hora de regresar - comento como quien no quiere la cosa y kaname asintio.

Al regresar a clase el profesor de filosofia asigno un trabajo en grupos de dos para el lunes y el rubio fue el primero o mas bien el unico que se acerco a kaname, el morocho no le quedo de otra que aceptar, ya que el profesor habia dicho que no podian hacerlo individual.

Cuando la ultima clase termino, el rubio se junto con kaname para planear lo del trabajo, habian acordado ir a la casa de el rubio primero y luego ir a la casa del morocho. a kaname no le gusto la idea de llevar a alguien a casa pero, que mas daba ya...acaso zero no se la pasaba invadiendo su espacio y sabia ya donde residia? que importancia tenia introducir a alguien mas a la intimidad de su vida? notese el sarcasmo...

en cuanto pudo se despidio del rubio y siguio su camino solo, bajando la calle que transitaba siempre. cuando llego a la misma ezquina en donde zero practicamente lo habia tirado no pudo evitar detenerse, recordando aquel dia...

. . . . . .

. . ..

. .

.

_miau...ghrr...miau...miau..._

tuvo que despertar cuando el menudo cuerpo de su gatito empezo a restregarse insistentemente contra su mejilla, el pelaje le provoco un estornudo y se enderezo de inmediato. el reloj de su buro decia 8 de la mañana y tuvo el placer de estirarse lo mas posible, sintiendo deliciosos calabrazos desde su cintura hasta sus brazos.

- tienes hambre no es cierto? - pregunto capciosamente a su minimo pero, el animalito no mauyo como siempre lo hacia, cosa rara...-no tienes hambre?- ninguna respuesta. - bueno yo si...- se levanto de su cama y se puso una camisa negra gastada que complementaba su pantalon de tela. salio de su habitacion dirigiendose a la cocina con la intencion de preparar algo de té cuando alguien toco suavemente a su puerta.

kaname medio soñoliento y arisco por la hora temprana se pregunto quien seria a esas horas y mas porque el no recibia visitas en aquel domcilio. con sigilo y precausion abrio la puerta lentamente solo para encontrar a zero kiryuu con su cuerpo relajado, enfundado en un pantalon de mesclilla y sueter blanco que rezaba "you are estupid" en toda la extension de su pecho, en su hombro traia doblada y colgando una chaqueta de cuero negra. sus ojos lilas lo traspasaban haciendolo sentir asfixiado, su cabello estaba humedo y el olor a shampoo llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales.

- buenos dias kaname...- pronuncio con deleite bien disimulado y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera reponerse a la sorpresa zero lo hizo a un lado como un costal de papas y entro a su casa despreocupadamente. kaname se quedo en su sitio, sin poder creerlo en la entrada de su casa. escucho como los pasos acompansados se detuvian y no necesito tener un ojo en la espalda para adivinar que zero se habia volteado desganadamente -vienes o te quedas ahi? - pregunto y kaname sintio hervir la sangre, con un gruñido entro cerrando la puerta tras el.

- que haces aqui? - pregunto gelidamente cuando lo alcanzo en la sala, zero alcanzo el sillon para dos y se dejo tirar en el como si llevara todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. dejo la chaqueta a un lado y se estiro en el confort, recostando su cabeza sobre el respaldo mullido y mirando hacia atras sin dignarse a enderezarse, su cabello se desparramo en la suspension haciendolo parecer un niño.

- siempre haciendo preguntas tontas...- objeto para molestarlo. kaname resoplo con molestia, no entendia para que se molestaba, nunca entenderia o querria saber el porque de las acciones del albino, simplemente no estaba bien de la cabeza.

sin mas se dirigio nuevamente a la cocina a prepararse té no sin antes, observar como el traidor de su gato se arrullaba contra la pierna de zero, insinuante...

- quieres té? - pregunto en el pasillo mas por cortesia que por otra cosa. zero no le respondio siguiendo su postura en el sillon y con los ojos cerrados como si se hubiese quedado dormido. kaname suspiro y entro a la cocina.

el té ya estaba listo enfundado en una tetera con dos tazas, algo de leche y terrones de azucar a su alrededor, kaname tambien habia preparado desayuno para dos y es que por muy idiota que fuera el albino sus modales no le permitian ser mal anfitrion. se pregunto si zero seguiria durmiendo... ahora que lo pensaba, el joven tenia ojeras y se habia visto cansado...

llego a la sala con una bandeja en las manos y no le sorprendio encontrarlo aun dormitando, puso la bandeja sobre la mesita del centro y se sento silenciosamente a su lado observandolo de reojo...zero se habia extirado en todo el sillon con la cabeza sobre el respaldo comodamente, sus brazos cruzados en un eterno ademan de rebeldia, sus cabellos esparcidos por su rostro revuelto y humedo, una suave respiracion que acompasaba su pecho de arriba hacia abajo, a ritmo lento, sus labios entreabiertos, sus parpados cerrados...se veia tan...tan...indefenso... y diferente a cuando abria esas turbias profundidades lilas, capaces de intimidar a cualquiera, tan necesitado de...proteccion. kaname tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo, de repasar la suavidad de sus mejillas y undir su rostro en aquellos cabellos frescos desprendientes de aquel aroma limpio...pero, no...el no era asi...debia controlarse...

- pero...- refuto su mente, obligandolo a regresar su vista en cuanto la hubo desviado como si estuviera huyendo. zero siempre lo invadia, porque el no podia hacer aquello al menos una vez? solo ver que tan bien se sentiria tocarlo.

sin pensarlo mas e impulsivamente estiro un mano, acercandola temblorosa hasta el albino, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer esa clase de cosas, no entendia porque lo hacia, pero sabia que no podia no hacerlo...las yemas de sus dedos alcanzaron la platinidad de los cabellos de zero y se hundieron hasta el fondo, en un mar incierto. kaname dejo caer sus dedos, disfrutando del cosquilleo que las hebras plateadas causaban mientras, se movia entre ellas. sus dedos llegaron a su mejilla, acariciandola delicadamente aquella zona calida, para luego llegar a su firme barbilla masculina. todo habia sido como su mente delirante le habia dicho, zero era suave y agradale al tacto, muy agradable...

De un momento a otro el albino abrio los ojos sin mas, enfocandolo directamente aun sin moverse y pillandolo en el acto. kaname se congelo por completo aun con su mano estirada. sus mejillas ardieron de inmediato en tanto, los dedos de su mano empezaban a temblar con nerviosismo.

Nadie hizo algun movimiento, el tiempo parecio detenerse y kaname solo era capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón que parecian mas fuertes que hace unos minutos.

- que has traido? - pregunto el albino enderezandose y rompiendo la burbuja que habian creado inconcientemente, zero sonrió cuando vio que el morocho que le habia traido desayuno y kaname al verlo agacho la mirada con sus cejas fruncidas y la verguenza a flor de piel en su cara.

- solo come y no digas nada...- casi ordeno el dueño de mirada borgoña, empezando por una tostada. kaname podia jurar que aquella maldita sonrisa que adornaba los labios de zero en aquel momento era la misma que lo habia acompañado todo el camino la noche pasada, como si el supiera algo que el obviaba, eso no le gustaba para nada.

zero, lo acompaño en silencio, engullendo el desayuno y tomando te a su lado sin decir nada; el no tomaba te, preferia el cafe pero, kaname lo habia preparado y no iba a rechazarlo, ademas...estaba contento...

Y asi pasaron los minutos, ambos en compañia del otro. kaname ya no estaba rojo como amapola pero, seguia avergonzado y con el orgullo herido, zero sin embargo, feliz de haberlo pillado en su travesura; el habia vuelto de la inconciencia en cuanto los dedos se hundieron en su cabello, no podia creer que se tratara de kaname hasta que aquellos dedos gentiles bajaron hasta su mejilla, no pudo resistir mirarlo y verlo el mismo, deseaba sentirlo y verlo por igual. la sensacion de su tacto habia sido tan agradable...habia producido cosquilleo en cada zona por la que pasaba...

. . . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

- a donde vas? - pregunto zero una hora despues de que kaname se hubo alistado para salir. habia matado el tiempo vagando por la casa e intentando ver algo que ayudara a conocer mejor al pelinegro.

- a casa de hanabusa - dijo con simpleza y zero alzo una ceja.

- hanabusa...hanabusa...- murmuro intentando recordar, atrayendo la atencion de kaname.

- es el rubio de ojos azules que estaba sentado junto a mi esa noche en el bar...- aclaro y aquella informacion solo provoco que zero frunciera gravemente las cejas.

- porque vas a su casa? - pregunto pacientemente, kaname suspiro.

- tengo que hacer un trabajo para la universidad y el es mi compañero - le molestaba tener que darle explicaciones a el, no deberia de echo, pero sospechaba que si lo evadia zero no se rendiria hasta obtener lo que quisiera saber, no tenia fuerza mental en ese momento para discutir con el platinado.

- que no tienes que ir al caffe? - sugirio aprovechando la situacion para obtener tanto como pudiera.

- tengo los fines de semana libres...-

- mhnnn...- cuando kaname calzo sus zapatos en el recibidor, zero tomo su chaqueta. - bien, entonces te acompaño - solto como si su palabra fuera ley y kaname se irguio en seguida.

- oh claro que no!-

- oh claro que si...- refuto zero con sus parpados entrecerrados, inclinandose hacia el, con una sonrisa totalmente encantadora y kaname retrocedio ruborizado.

- claro que no! - casi grito - no tienes nada que hacer alli?, es un trabajo de la universidad y solo me concierne a mi y a el, ni siquiera te ah invitado- zero se encojio de hombros despreocupado y kaname gruño. - eres tan...-

- tan que? - reto zero con un atisbo burlon en la voz.

- nada...- objeto kaname- no discutire contigo, ya me tengo que ir, asi que, sino te molesta...-

- solo queria estar contigo...- confeso zero de repente, esta vez sin la endemoniada sonrisa en los labios, conmocionandolo de nuevo, ambos quedaron en silencio.

kaname desvio la mirada,con un nuevo rubor en su rostro y jugando con sus manos con nerviosismo hasta que zero, hizo el primer movimiento poniendose su chaqueta el homro y peinandose sus cabellos con los dedos. kaname lo miro de reojo solo para encontrar que zero ni siquiera lo miraba, su ceja fruncida y sus gestos faciales parecian indicar que estaba sumamente indignado por algo...

- te recogere a la salida entonces...- ni siquiera le dio tiempo al pelinegro de decir algo, dicho aquello, abrio la puerta y la cerro tras el.

kaname se quedo inmovil, preguntandose porque el albino insistia tanto y...como iba a recogerlo si ni siquiera sabia donde se ubicaba la casa de hanabusa...

- idiota...- murmuro por lo bajo y el hizo lo mismo, salio por la puerta y la cerro con seguro pero, miro a su alrededor cayendo en cuenta que estaba solo, el albino ya habia desaparecido...

. . . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

- kaname? - llamo aidou trayendolo a la realidad. el morocho miro al rubio con algo de confusion - te preguntaba si...asi esta bien - el rubio le mostro el borrador del trabajo y el asintio. se sentia algo avergonzado de que casi no hubiese aportado en nada, de echo ni siquiera habia ojeado a fondo ese borrador, o brindado muchas ideas, bueno aun les quedaba un dia, simplemente no podia concentrarse; mientras mas se acercaba a la casa del rubio, un malestar se instalaba en su interior , una sensacion desagradable de culpa...si, culpa, se sentia un poco culpable y es que sentia que sin haberlo previsto e incluso sin intencion habia herido en cierto modo al arrogante albino.

- damelo...- pidio de repente kaname, y el rubio se lo paso sin preguntar, no queria hacerlo sentir incomodo, aquel misterio que envolvia a kuran lo atraia.

kaname ojeo el borrador a fondo, haciendo correcciones, al menos ayudaria con eso. aniquilo cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento perturbador en su interior solo para poder concentrarse. el finalizaba el borrador mientras,hanabusa se encargaba de empezar el diseño de la presentacion. asi se la pasaron horas, trabajando y kaname debia admitir que en inusual y comoda compañia.

- bien creo que por hoy adelantamos bastante - aprobo el rubio, el dia se habia pasado y seguramente era hora del almuerzo. - podemos seguir mañana - sugirio.

- si...-

- kaname...te quedaras a almorzar? - pregunto timidamente - seguramente tienes hambre - el pelinegro lo miro, el rubio era muy considerado pero , ciertamente no tenia ganas de quedarse, mas que eso, queria irse a su casa, queria...

- no te preocupes, estoy bien, comere en casa - dijo con amabilidad y moderada cortesia, si algo no podia obviar eran las costumbres y modales que siempre se habia esmerado en enseñarle su madre. - gracias de todos modos - hanabusa parecio desanimado y kaname se apresuro en tomar sus cosas. el rubio lo acompaño hasta la puerta para despedirlo y en cuanto la abrieron, un aire sombrio y frio lleno el recibidor, afuera se extendian por toda la expansion de cielo nubes negras y tempestuosas, lloveria...lloveria muy fuerte.

-Cielos kaname, parece que va a ver una tormenta, y no has traido un paraguas, no prefieres quedarte hasta que pase? podemos merender mientras. - kaname no habia traido paraguas consigo porque cuando salio no habia ninguna nube en el cielo, de echo no sabia de donde demonios habian salido esas nubes espesas y oscuras...

el morocho nego con la cabeza, lo racional era aceptar la oferta del rubio pero, era uno de esos dias en que uno mandaba la coherencia y la logica al demonio. el solo...queria llegar a casa, no se sentiria bien estando ahi, no era el rubio, mas bien...ni siquiera sabia que era.

- no te preocupes, me apresurare, no creo que empiece a llover aun, llegare a casa antes que caiga la llovizna- aseguro pero hanabusa no estaba muy convencido. el rubio se alejo hasta una ezquina del recibidor donde habia un pequeño armario y de alli saco un paraguas.

- toma... al menos llevalo por precausion - kaname tomo el paraguas y le sonrio agradecido...si hanabusa era muy considerado...

al igual que la ultima vez, ver una sonrisa en aquellos labios cincelados solo provoco conmocion en el joven de mirada azul.

- nos vemos mañana. - se despidio y salio hacia el frio exterior, bajo la mirada intensa del rubio, quien no podia evitar preocuparse. hanabusa espero hasta perder de vista al morocho para cerrar la puerta y refugiarse en la calidez del interior de su casa.

. . . .

. . .

. .

truenos y rayos tronaban en el cielo y kaname apresuro mas el paso, tenia la esperanza de que la lluvia no lo alcanzara pero lo veia algo imposible, al menos traia un paraguas...

no pudo evitar pensar en zero, y en como habia dicho que lo veria despues sin saber la hora en que saldria o en que lugar...

- es un idiota - gruño con molestia y un ruido bullicioso se expandio sobre su cabeza. kaname abrio a tiempo el paraguas cuando la fuerte lluvia cayo sobre el, inundando el mundo. gruesas gotas de lluvia impactaban contra el asfalto y la vision se hizo borrosa. - mmhnn...- bueno aunque seguramente se mojaria mas aya de las rodillas al menos no llegaria empapado a casa...

se guio con paciencia creyendo ser la unica alma a merced de esa lluvia hasta que vio primeramente una mancha a lo lejos , acercandose...

kaname agudizo la vista, aquella mancha poco a poco tomaba forma, ahora era una silueta borrosa a traves de la lluvia pero, aun no estaba clara...

el morocho tuvo que detenerse cuando pudo distinguir una silueta masculina venir en direccion contraria por la acera en donde el transitaba, era un chico que estaba desprotegido ante la lluvia, seguramente mojandose hasta los huesos. sus ojos se abrieron con excepticismo cuando distinguio los mechones platinados escurriendo agua hacia un fino rostro alabastrino. zero kiryuu venia hacia el, mojandose en aquella tormenta, sin paraguas , sin chaqueta, con solo los pantalones de mesclilla y el sueter blanco que ahora se le adehria sin pudor a su piel, casi trasparentando; se acercaba con paso apresurado y con la expresion echa una estatua de marmol. basto estar a cinco metros para que el albino reparara en el y alentizara sus paso hasta detenerse.

kaname no sabia porque sentia tanta contradiccion en su interior y todo a la vez. sentia cierta conmocion por ver a zero, hasta ese momento se habia dado cuenta de que habia querido verlo todo ese tiempo, no entendia que hacia el albino bajo esa lluvia...habria querrido ir a un lugar y la lluvia lo atrapo en plena via?...porque no habia buscado refugio? podria resfiarse...

cuando zero lo vio suavizo un poco el rostro, solo un poco...el aura turbia que daba el enojo aun permanecia en el, mas que eso, se habia incrementado, sentia que zero estaba enojado por algo, algo que le gustaria saber de que trataba porque tenia el leve presentimiento de que el tenia que ver con eso.

pasaron unos minutos mirandose mutuamente hasta que un rayo los hizo respingar a ambos y kaname se sintio un total idiota. se apresuro en acercarse a zero y ponerlo bajo la proteccion de su paraguas, acausa del tamaño del mismo, tuvo que pegarse a el, notando que estaba helado. zero simplemente se limitaba a mirarlo intensamente y a la vez perdido en alguna dimension de su mente, pensativo, como si el morocho fuera la clave a todas sus preguntas...

- que eres idiota? que haces mojandote bajo la lluvia? - silencio, zero no dijo nada y eso hizo sentir incomodo a kaname. - sabes que podrias no solo resfriarte sino tambien, agarrar una neumonia? - mas silencio, kaname empezaba a desesperarse, zero ni siquiera intentaba ser burlon o sagaz como siempre, simplemente lo miraba en silencio como tarado y eso le estaba poniendo de los nervios. no supo cuando zero habia bajado la vista de sus ojos mas abajo...

- te dije que...- empezo el albino murmurando muy bajito y provocando que kaname pusiera toda su atencion en el,pudiendo escucharlo por lo cerca que estaban - vendria a recogerte...- dijo como si aquello solucionara todo y volvio a callar.

kaname sintio como un fuerte calor arrebataba su rostro y su pecho bombeaba con la posibilidad sufrir un colapso...que habia dicho ese idiota? por supuesto, el habia dicho que lo buscaria y todo ese tiempo se pregunto como podia hacer aquello...

con lentitud agacho la mirada, cayendo en cuenta de los dos pares de zapatos y de su cercania.

- eres un idiota...- murmuro entre dientes intentando en vano ocultar el sonrojo que sabia que tenia. - no te creo...- dijo resuelto mas por obtinacion que por otra cosa...no era posible que el...

escucho un leve crujido osea y supo que zero estaba apretando fuertemente sus puños, eso lo alerto.

- kaname...- nuevamente decia su nombre con tanta confianza...con esa voz tan suya, en esta ocasion bañada bajo el matiz encubierto del enojo y frustracion reprimidos - no sabes todo lo que eh tenido que pasar hoy...creo que no es justo que desconfies de lo que digo...- hablaba suavemente con peligrosidad, como si le costara decir cada palabra, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a dar explicaciones.

kaname no queria verlo, no queria creer que se habia expuesto por el de aquel modo, sentia que si lo hacia, algo en el cambiaria, algo mas grave de lo que habia estado rebullendo en su interior hasta ahora.

- yo...- no sabia que decir siquiera, zero aprovecho eso y siguio hablando.

- solo queria estar contigo...-volvio a decir igual que esa mañana.

- ni siquiera sabias cuando y donde estaria...-

- es cierto...- admitio mas relajado pero aun asi, reacio. - es por eso que investigue y di con la direccion de ese rubio, amigo tuyo...- kaname levanto la vista con la frente fruncida.

- que? - pregunto tal cual un niño que no entiende algo sumamente simple y zero sonrio trayendo calidez a su rostro y alejando la oscuridad de su faz. ese moreno era tan ingenuo para ciertas cosas...

- hice algunos interrogatorios e investigaciones y eso es todo - solto cruzandose suavemente de brazos y dejando claro que no daria mas explicaciones. kaname parpadeo sorprendido, que clase de gente conoceria zero o que metodos habria utilizado para dar con aidou.

- como adivinaste que saldria a esta hora? - siguio kaname, se habia topado con el en cuanto se habia alejado del vecindario del rubio. la sonrisa de zero se torcio y sus ojos brillaron suavemente en sus profundidades lilas.

- no lo hice...- explico extendiendo una mano y posicionandola en la mejilla del pelinegro en una suave caricia, las mejillas de kaname se tiñeron de sangre pero, no se aparto del contacto...no, no era posible que el hubiera echo semejante...

- tu...como...- zero se encojio de hombros restandole importancia. estaba claro que no aclararia mas nada, estaba demasiado explicito para necesitar entrar en detalles pero, kaname queria escucharlo tanto...

la mano de zero siguio acariciando aquella porcion de piel hasta pasar a los cabellos de su nuca y enterrar los dedos en sus mechones oscuros, la caricia de aquel tacto le mandaba corrientes desde su cuello hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

- porque?...-hablo de repente el morocho luego de unos segundos de silencio y zero entendio de inmediato de que hablaba. kaname sabia, sabia que habia deambulado por ahi desde quien sabe que hora esperandolo. queria saber porque tanto empeño en verlo, en estar con el...queria saber el motivo porque su interior era un total colapso emocional en aquel momento, tenia conflictos existenciales ante tantas confesiones indirectas y su mente estaba lo suficientemente embotada para no pensar con claridad, no pensaba, solo sentia, solo sentia el caos en su interior, solo sentia la caricia afectuosa de zero en sus cabellos, solo sentia el vaho calido que salia de sus labios, aquellos labios que estaban mas palidos que nunca y el tuvo el impulso de calentar.

- ya te lo eh dicho...no sabes todo lo que eh tenido que pasar...o hacer para poder estar contigo hoy... no podia simplemente...dejarte ir - confeso con seriedad y gravedad el oji amatista, sus ojos lo quemaban vivo, ni siquiera sentia el frio de la lluvia, ni siquiera podia oir las gotas contra el suelo, solo el bombeo de su corazon y el calor de su cuerpo. zero desprendia tanto fuego con aquella mascara de ardiente frialdad, un fuego helado. el era tan sincero...tan seguro de si mismo, no temia decir nada y el sin embargo...ni siquiera sabia que era lo que pasaba con sigo mismo, estaba tan confundido.

- zero...- pronuncio sin pensar, y en el momento en que sus labios paladearon ese nombre supo que lo queria seguir pronunciando, se sentia bien decir ese nombre. zero habia abierto los ojos tan solo escucharlo, su expresion habia mutado a la sorpresa, era la primera vez que kaname lo llamaba por su nombre, lo habia dicho de una forma tan natural, tan suemamente irresistible como si estuviera acostumbrado a decirlo. era refrescante y lo habia echo sentir esos espamos que sentia ultimamente cuando estaba con el moreno.

- kaname...- pronuncio el tambien causando el mismo efecto en el aludido y acercando su rostro al suyo, iba a tomar esos labios, iba a tomarlos bajo esa lluvia torrencial y ni siquiera el pelinegro iba a evitarlo. mas que eso kaname lo miro sin creer lo que sabia que iba a pasar, simplemente manteniendo el intimo contacto etre sus ojos. mientras zero mas se acercaba, los latidos de su corazon se profundisaban, incluso dolia, dolia deliosamente su pecho. los ojos de ambos se entrecerraron mientras, sus respiraciones se mesclaban y zero se detuvo a tan solo dos centimetros de hacer contacto, sus labios frente a los otros - solo para que sepas...trabaje turno doble en el bar para tener todo el dia libre...asi que...enterate desde ahora que tendras que pagarme como es debido...- y dicho lo ultimo lo beso, acayando toda replica. las rodillas de kaname se volvieron de gelatina en cuanto sintio la helades de labios ajenos chocar contra su calor y el agarre de su mano alrededor del paraguas se suavizo hasta hacerse nulo; el paraguas resbalo de su mano cayendo al suelo, al frio asfalto, pero ninguno de los dos parecio notarlo. zero profundizo el beso, mordiendo el labio inferior del oji borgoña para abrir su boca, en cuanto kaname jadeo contra sus labios el profano su interior con la intensidad de una lengua hambrienta por deborar un gran festin. las manos alabastrinas tomaron con posesividad aquel cuerpo calido que no tardo en empaparse por completo, asegurandose de mantenerlo caliente con su propio calor, fundiendo sus cuerpos, sus ropas se pegaron y pudieron ser capaces de sentir el contorno del otro. kaname podia sentir el firme pecho del albino contra el, subiendo y bajando con la misma ferocidad de sus respiraciones aceleradas. sus manos viajaron hasta los cabellos platinados tomandolos y acercando a zero inconcientemente contra el mientras que el platinado lo abrazaba por la nuca y la cintura.

asi se quedaron besandose bajo la lluvia, sin amedentrarse por el frio, el agua, o el viento helado, solo besandose y probando el sabor del otro...

probablemente la naturaleza cobraria factura horas despues...

. . . . . . .

. . . .

. . .

N.A: bien no pueden decir q no fue largo xD, ya les di el jodido beso q esperaban owo y me siento como si ubiese escrito algo sumamente empalagoso y dramatico como una novela mexicana en fin xDD. de eso es la trama de este fic. no olviden dejar review ya q es el alimento de todo escritor y la motivacion para escribir owo. saludos


	5. Chapter 5

"Terrorista "

Cualquiera pensaría que luego de aquella sumisión tan evidente Zero, llevaría a kaname algún lugar mas privado para...no, le había costado llegar a ese punto y no iba a arriesgarse a destruir la temblorosa y pequeña confianza que se le había otorgado, lo único de lo cual no podía privarse era de la única, extraña, pero aballasadora calidez que se había instalado en su interior con intenciones de permanencia en su corazón. si, estaba incomprensiblemente feliz, solo por besarse con un chico bajo la lluvia, pero, no era de cualquier chico del que hablaba, no, era nada menos que kaname kuran, el muchacho que había conocido en cuestión de días y que sin quererlo había llamado toda su atención, trayendo consigo...porque negarlo? Una ligera obsesión?, y es que Zero era propenso a averiguar cada detalle de su objeto de curiosidad hasta saciarse de el, no se cohibía, no se restringía, simplemente se dejaba llevar. el no era una persona tan fría, insensible e indiferente como todos pensaban, simplemente el mundo había dejado de llamar su atención, nada le sorprendía, nada le simpatizaba, nada cosquilleaba sus sentidos mas allá de la hastiedad, hasta hacia unos días...

Kaname había llegado, y había cambiado todo, no era justo que fuese el único implicado...por esa razón había decidido devolverle el favor, hacer lo mas parecido que el morocho había echo sin quererlo siquiera y algo muy poderoso le decía que, lo había conseguido...si, Zero también había alterado su mundo, y no había cosa que le complaciera mas. Kaname se veía afectado por su cercanía, por su presencia justo como el cuando lo veía. eran atraídos como los opuestos de un imán, por supuesto nada era seguro, sus emociones demasiado vulnerables y volátiles, ni siquiera sabia en que pararía todo aquello; una parte de si, la prudente le decía que parara, que se alejara pero, simplemente no podía, el había iniciado el juego y no quería acabarlo. Quería seguir junto a el, todo el tiempo...eso era mas que preocupante...le gustara o no, estaba encantado por ese niño de ojos color carmín, le gustara o no, el era su único salvavidas a la oscuridad a la cual no deseaba regresar.

- buscare algo para que te seques o tomaras un resfrió...- escucho balbucear tímidamente al morocho que, aunque si era cierto había dejado que Zero entrelazara fuertemente sus dedos con los suyos todo el camino y aun habiendo entrado en el interior de su casa no apartada el contacto, evadía su mirada con tenacidad. Zero pudo ver por asomo un rubor rosa y supo que no era por la lluvia que seguía inundando el mundo afuera.

- si...- kaname lo soltó con suavidad, como si estuviera reacio a apartarse y nuevamente Zero volvió a sentir el frio climático en su cuerpo.

Unos minutos después, arrullados por el sonido estridente de la lluvia y la aparente nubosidad tenebrosa en que parecía sumirse la tarde, se encontraban ambos en el sofá mas largo, con mudas secas que kaname había provisto, sin decirse nada, Zero olfateando de vez en cuando y disimuladamente las prendas, notando con agrado el olor impreso de kaname en ellas y sabiendo que hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber que pasaba por la mente del morocho en ese momento, quien mantenía una expresión lejana y seria, sin saber que kaname estaba teniendo una lenta y aplastante iluminación...si, el ser humano temía a lo que no conocía y kaname sin lugar a dudas temía a Zero o mas bien a lo que provocaba en el, no lo entendía, pero luego de ese beso...y sentir como cada célula de su organismo se estremecía, entendió todo de golpe y su miedo se acrecentó a niveles insoportables...el...el estaba...estaba enamorado y no solo eso, estaba enamorado del arrogante albino con complejo terrorista.

Un gruñido no planeado Vibro en su garganta, maldiciendo al mundo y todos en el ¿ porque tenia que pasarle eso a el?.

Tan rápido como entro la idea en su mente, se obligo a asimilarla por completo. Inconscientemente algo de si ya lo había asimilado, manifestándose en el modo en que el había correspondido el agarre de Zero en todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

- en que piensas? - se decidió a preguntar el albino sacándolo de su ensoñación. Kaname voltio para ver a un Zero que lo miraba como si quisiera atravesar su mente. Noto con cierto agrado de que ahora asimilado su estado de enfermedad a la que llamaban amor, no tenia porque sonrojarse como colegiala ante cualquier cosa. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con parsimonia.

- en nada...- mintió y Zero alzo una ceja incrédulo, pero ese gesto de incredulidad fue remplazado rápidamente por una sonrisa ladina y una mirada traviesa. - que? - pregunto bruscamente el morocho sin entender cual era el motivo de su buen humor repentino. Sin poder controlarlo la sangre subió a su rostro, por el simple y estúpido motivo de que Zero le estuviera sonriendo de esa manera tan atrayente.

- nada...- dijo sueltamente con doble intención y kaname arrugo la frente, empezando a irritarse con facilidad, era obvio que planeaba algo. - solo pensaba en lo inconcluso esta mañana...-

- de que hab...- Zero ni siquiera lo dejo terminar cuando se abalanzo sobre en el sillón, sus manos aprisionaron las muñecas morenas como grilletas y su cuerpo recibió el calor de kaname infiltrándose en el con gusto. - que haces estúpido? - reclamo intentando estar tranquilo y de paso ocultar su nerviosismo. Zero alzo una ceja con evidente desaprobación burlesca.

- esa boquita tuya...- su mano cambio de rol y dejando de aprisionarlo, sostuvo la suya impulsándola hacia su propia mejilla para guiarla en una lenta caricia...kaname entendió entonces que se refería a lo sucedido en la mañana y tan solo recordar el hecho lo hizo ruborizarse con la vergüenza aun fresca. Zero cerro sus ojos mientras friccionaba la palma de kaname contra su rostro de manera suave, ambos roces de seda se encontraban causando sensaciones.

Kaname desde abajo, casi encantado por algún hechizo mientras, intentaba borrar todo rastro de vergüenza, Zero continuaba acariciándose con el. Cuando el albino se detuvo dejándola inmovilizada cerca de su boca y abrió los ojos con un peligroso fulgor, el moreno retiro la mano haciéndolo sonreír de nuevo.

El silencio parecía deleitarse solo con el sonido de las gotas y ninguno por solo Dios sabe que retiraba la vista del otro, kaname simplemente no sabia que hacer y Zero parecía ansioso por algo...con lentitud el albino se inclino lo suficiente para mesclar sus respiraciones, su mano se hundió en los mechones húmedos, oscuros y ondulados tomándolos con un poco de fuerza y jalándolos suavemente, kaname dejo escapar un quejido casi inexistente pero, lo suficientemente útil para que entreabriera sus labios y Zero tomara provecho de la situación, solo un palmo mas para tomarlos, solo un poco para demandar lo que había decidido que le pertenecía, solo un centímetro para…

El impacto ensordecedor de un relámpago y luego la oscuridad absoluta los detuvo a tiempo de volver a besarse por segunda vez en aquel día; kaname como si despertara de un sueño empujo a Zero, haciendo que callera sobre la alfombra y se enderezo enseguida.

Se fue la luz…- murmuro como un lamento y Zero enarco cruelmente una ceja.

Gracias por la observación señor obviedad – ironizo levantándose del suelo un poco molesto como un niño al que frustran su travesura. Se dejo caer en el sillón nuevamente con todo su desgarbo, intento relajarse en el, claramente mirando de reojo al pelinegro quien lo había mirado con severidad en cuanto soltó el comentario. Seguramente kaname pensaría que es una vil lesbiana bipolar y si… algo de eso tenia, excepto por lo de lesbiana, pero, en efecto su humor era volátil y no besarlo cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo le había molestado, el era conocido por tener un carácter fuerte y ser de armas tomar, kaname tenia tanta suerte que el estuviera…si quería acercarse al moreno debía moderar su agudo carácter o terminaría arruinando las cosas. Su hipótesis se hizo realidad cuando el morocho se estrujo infantilmente contra el límite del sillón claramente intentando crear distancias. Solo para fastidiarlo el albino volvió a levantarse para sentarse descaradamente justo a su lado, hombro con hombro. En respuesta kaname lanzo un amenazante gruñido que ah Zero se le antojo muy provocador pero, como pensaba, el ya no se quejaría…de nada…no al menos verbalmente…

Más minutos apiñados en aquel mueble y de una llovizna la lluvia muto a tormenta, arruinando la tarde y escalofriando la noche. Cada quince segundos los relámpagos llenaban el vacio, cada diez segundos los rayos apuñalaban el cielo y al mismo tiempo los tímpanos del moreno quien empezaba a preocuparse, no por aquel simple fenómeno de la naturaleza sino porque, aquellos elementos en si, eran parecidos a los ya vividos…a su pasado, a su tormentoso pasado que emergía de las lagunas de su mente.

El tacto cálido, firme y seguro de una mano lo ascio de un hombro, atrayéndolo sin dudar hacia un solido y caliente pecho. Kaname elevo la vista confundido solo para ver a un Zero con ojos tranquilamente cerrados, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo, entonando con labios cerrados una especie de melodía mientras, sus labios se enterraban en la selva de su cabello, apoyándolos a ambos sobre el respaldo trasero del sillón. Kaname no entendía aquel impulso aun cuando vergonzosamente había notado que estaba temblando, tal vez de dolor reprimido, tal vez de frio…pero temblaba como un niño asustado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando su respiración había pasado a ser irregular. Pensó en alejarse de aquel contacto tibio al que Zero lo estaba malacostumbrando pero, sus intensiones volaron cuando se dio cuenta con cierto conmuevo que a final de cuentas, era posible que el motivo de las acciones del albino era calmar lo que sea que le estuviera afectando, sin incomodarlo con preguntas.

Al cabo de unas horas en que los relámpagos cesaron y todo se había reducido a una indefensa llovizna, en que aun la luz eléctrica no se dignaba en regresar y posiblemente necesitaría de una intervención técnica; sin saber si Zero seguía despierto o dormido, solo sintiendo el peso suave y confortante contra el suyo en aquel mueble que ahora era demasiado cómodo, kaname kuran, aun despierto, se atrevió a soltar un simple "gracias" en medio de la noche…

. . . . .

. .. . .

. . .

. .

.

A la mañana siguiente kaname despertó sobre el mismo sillón de la noche pasada, abrigado con una cobija, despertado por los rayos del sol, el cantar de las aves y su molestoso gato, completamente solo…

Sobre su regazo se encontraba una nota, escrita obviamente por el albino en donde decía sin tapujos un corto pero, practico "nos veremos después" que inexplicablemente irrito a kaname.

Idiota…- escupió sintiéndose tonto, porque el motivo de su enojo posiblemente y cabía la redundancia de que fuera porque Zero se había ido sin mas. Arrugo el papel sin ánimos y decidió que ya era hora de tener nuevamente luz en su casa.

. . . . .

. . .

. . .

. .

.

Kiryuu estas dando miedo…- se atrevió a bromear uno de sus compañeros. Quien ya no podía con la curiosidad de saber, en cuanto lo dijo los demás se alejaron disimuladamente del joven albino quien parecía que todo le resbalaba, aun manteniendo esa discreta pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios. Mas valía prevenir que lamentar. Como se menciono, no les desagradaba verlo sonreír, mucho menos el hecho de que se veía de buen humor sino, su comportamiento generalizado que había adoptado en aquellos días; Zero siempre se perdía, no contestaba ya casi el teléfono, no se reunían para quedar, sabia Dios donde pasaba el rato últimamente, solo lo veían en los ensayos o presentaciones, en especial aquella noche en que había trabajado el doble para pagar las horas libres de todo el día de ayer, ellos habían también tenido el día libre, no les quedaba de otra que matarse junto con Zero porque ¿Qué harían sin un vocalista? Así que el bar remplazo su presentación con música grabada y ellos pudieron tener un día de descanso y Zero…quien sabe donde estaba Zero, entonces volvía, volvía a ellos…sonriendo, como aquella vez…y nadie sabía porque sonreía.

Kiryuu se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia, tampoco es que pudiera controlarlo, por mas que quisiera sus labios inconscientemente se curvaban hacia arriba, por si solos.

De cualquier modo sus compañeros no siguieron insistiendo y todos siguieron ocupándose de preparar el escenario para la presentación de esa noche.

. . . . .

. . .

. .

.

El sobre encima de la mesa estaba tan inmóvil como hacia quince minutos, sin intenciones de ser movido de su mortandad. Kaname lo observaba con fijeza, su mirada digna de un enfermo asesino, deseaba haber nunca haberlo recibido, mas que eso, deseaba que no existiera…pero, el caso era que si existía, y fue enviado a el. Su gato se subió con agilidad a la mesa, empezando a jugar con el sobre, el moreno suspiro; no podía postergarlo más tiempo. Apartando suavemente a su mascota y abrió la dichosa carta…

" _**Mi Amor porque no has venido a verme? Pareciera que te estuvieras escondiendo…**_

_**Te echo tanto de menos, por favor regresa, quiero saber de ti, que has hecho todo este tiempo? **_

_**Eres muy cruel al no mandarme ninguna nota, o siquiera que estas bien…**_

_**Te pido que vengas lo más pronto posible, esperare tu respuesta.**_

_**Besos " **_

_**Y.K **_

No debería sorprenderle que en pleno siglo XXI ella aun, se dignara a enviarle cartas, después de todo, el se había encargado de no dejar ninguna dirección de correo o numero telefónico, solo una dirección postal, que ni siquiera era suya, sino de un conocido quien por un poco de dinero le llevaba fielmente la correspondencia.

De todas formas, no podía seguir con aquello por siempre, si quería volver a su paz nuevamente, tenia que ir… aprovecharía las vacaciones de medio año.

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

. .

.

Aidou rio con soltura aquella tarde, mientras su risa estridente resonaba en el departamento y un kaname ceñudo y avergonzado lo miraba.

Ya cállate hanabusa…- reprendió el moreno pero, el rubio seguía riendo, y es que el chiste que había dicho era tan malo que daba risa, realmente como había dicho no era un buen comediante pero, de todos modos hanabusa quería escucharlo, escucharlo salir de aquellos labios tan reservados, kaname se vio diferente…eso le gusto, quería descubrir mas facetas. Cuando dejo de reír el pelinegro también se había calmado pero, apostaba que aun seguía resentido por haberlo prácticamente obligado con su insistencia.

Luego de haber finalizado el trabajo, el silencio se había instalado entre ellos, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió al rubio para empezar platica, pero a final de cuentas no había dado mucho resultado, kaname era demasiado…hermético.

Bueno…- el pelinegro se estiro deliciosamente, tronando algunas extensiones. – nos vemos el lunes hanabusa – expreso con calma y sin mirarlo, era su forma amable y casual de despedirlo. Toda sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se borro abruptamente, odiando la pared que el moreno ponía con todo mundo, se sentía algo frustrado, siempre que pensaba que hacia migas entre ambos, el se alejaba.

Con rapidez y un poco molesto el rubio recogió sus cosas y alisto su mochila, kaname noto que lo había herido significativamente cuando hanabusa hizo una respetuosa inclinación, soltó un seco adiós y salió rápidamente por la puerta sin decir mas…

Kaname suspiro cansinamente, sabia que con esas palabras lo ofendería, que estaba siendo un descortés, pero, en verdad no tenia ánimos de soportar a alguien mas de lo que fuera necesario, no aquel día, no luego de recibir esa carta.

Iba a quedar mas solo de lo que ya estaba con esa actitud pero..Acaso eso le importaba? No pudo evitar pensar en como Zero nunca se había amedrentado por su carácter de malas pulgas, a pesar de su constante desprecio el seguía presente, casi inmune a su forma de ser…

Zero…

El idiota debía estar trabajando en aquel bar y aquella verdad lo hizo pensar y recordar algunos detalles del día anterior, luego de caer en cuenta de la obviedad de todo lo que había echo el idiota albino para encontrarlo y su férreo e inentendible deseo de pasar el día con el, luego de recordar sus ojeras en la mañana, kaname ideo absurdas teorías que solo lo atormentaban mas, la culpa, innovadora y pequeña chispeo en su corazón, haciéndolo sentir levemente ruin e ingrato.

Solo tenía verdades claras, Zero se había desvelado el viernes, trabajado de más posiblemente. Lo había ido a ver el sábado en la mañana y soportado su mal trato, Zero lo había ido a buscar pese a todo, se había mojado en la lluvia y posiblemente había dormido incomodo sosteniendo el peso de ambos en aquel sillón. Se pregunto si estaría bien, si había agarrado un resfriado…aunque lo dudaba, el albino se veía casi invencible ante las penalidades humanas como lo era el resfriado común. Zero lo había besado…abrasado y consolado hacia menos de 24 horas…

Kaname volvió a suspirar enterrando sus dedos en su suave cabello oscuro, podía alguien estar enojado, confundido y vergonzosamente encantado al mismo tiempo? Si…el sentía todo y además culpa. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, más que nada…quería ver de nuevo al dueño de la mirada amatista y asegurarse de que estuviera estable.

Si, iría a verlo y…le llevaría algo para que comiese; en ese bar no había nada que pudiera ingerir además de alcohol y kaname sabia que Zero se esforzaba mucho, mas ese fin de semana que parecía tener el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Su lado sensato, cruel y déspota arribo a su mente justo en ese momento que el sentimiento compasivo se había apoderado de su reacio corazón, haciéndole ver algo en lo que su orgullo no había pensado.

Pero como hacerlo? Se aseguraba que se encontrara bien, dejaba su encomienda para que alguien la entregase y salía corriendo? O…seria tan valiente para humillarse ante Zero, entregarle lo que prepararía para el y soportar todo lo que seguramente lo haría pasar con la frente en alto? Llevarle algo para comer y tomarse la molestia de verle solo seria una manera indirecta pero clara de que le preocupaba o incluso peor…Zero podría darse cuenta que kaname estaba enamorado de el…no le daría aquel placer al maldito…pero…quería verle…

Bufo desesperado por no saber que debía hacer. Al demonio! No se rompería la cabeza pensando en trivialidades, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan sentimental?

Le llevaría algo para comer, se cercioraría de que no se hubiese enfermado, le desearía buena noche y se regresaría sobre sus pasos.

. . . . . .

. . .

. .

.

Una cabeza azabache se asomo sigilosamente por una curva, dándose cuenta que el pasillo a los camerinos estaba despejado.

Bien… se estaba comportando como un total estúpido, incluso su orgullo se quejaba sin descanso pero, no deseaba que Zero lo sorprendiese saliendo de quien carajos sabe donde como siempre lo hacía, no quería ser el sorprendido, así que antes de aventurarse prefería saber a que se enfrentaba.

Quien eres tu? – pregunto alguien sorpresivamente hacia sus espaldas y antes de que su mente gritara "mierda" reconoció a tiempo que el timbre de voz del atacante no era el de Kiryuu. Kaname se voltio lentamente, dándole la cara al desconocido y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al igual que el…

Kuran…-

Kinomiya…- soltaron ambos al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué hacia kaito ahí? Ambos mantuvieron sus bocas calladas mientras el murmullo de las personas se escuchaba detrás de los backstage, removiéndose entre la oscuridad y las leves lamparillas de neón cerca de la barra y frente al escenario.

Kaito ya fastidiado fue el que rompió el silencio.

Que haces aquí kuran? – pregunto algo despectivo haciéndole arquear con altivez las cejas, era una faceta que casi no sacaba a relucir, pero no le gustaba el tono de kinomiya. Después de todo aquella vez en que fueron en grupo a aquel bar el había sido el menos hablador y mucho menos se había esforzado en dirigirse mas de lo necesario a el.

Lo mismo podría preguntarte no? – respondió secamente, mirándolo con frialdad innecesaria. Kaito sonrió de lado.

Vine a ver a Zero Kiryuu – explico con cuidado y kaname recordó que aquella ocasión kaito dijo que luego se tomaría la molestia de platicar con el albino o visitarle en otra ocasión, tal parece que era justo eso lo que hacia, o es que ya lo había echo y venia desde entonces?...porque se preguntaba aquello? A el que le importaba?.

Kaito guardo silencio, permitiéndole exponer la razón por la que se encontrara justamente ahí, además el al haber estado sobrio había notado mas que nadie que kaname no era fan de la bebida.

Yo…- apretó con cierta inconsciencia su bolso, donde traía los alimentos y su mirada voló en todas direcciones, debía decirle?

Tu…?- insistió kinomiya arqueando una ceja. Kaname estuvo apunto de volver a hablar cuando en esa ocasión Kiryuu apareció doblando una esquina justo detrás de kaito.

El albino pareció sumamente sorprendido, no mostrándolo marcadamente en el exterior de sus facciones, pero el alzamiento de sus cejas y la sonrisa ladina era suficiente para hacérselo saber a kaname. Segundos después pareció caer en cuenta de kaito que estaba justamente frente a el. Para alivio de kaname su atención se desvió hacia el castaño quien volteo para recibirlo con calma.

Que sorpresa verlos…a ambos – enfatizo lo ultimo con cierto rin tin tin descarado y el moreno quiso sonreír de pura complacencia al haber previsto esa reacción por parte del vocalista, obviamente no se permitió hacerlo.

Hey amigo – saludo kinomiya simpáticamente acercándose para darle un atrevido y rápido abrazo que hizo sentir incomodo a kaname. Zero no le devolvió el abrazo pero, rápidamente se obligo a sonreírle con suavidad. Nunca pensó que kinomiya iría a verle, pero mas que eso…ver también que kaname se encontraba ahí y no creía que para beber algo, también le sorprendía y claramente le había agradado demasiado, vio con cautela que el moreno traía una bolsa al hombro. ¿Qué traería ahí?

Que gusto verte kaito- saludo cortésmente

Bueno pensé en venir a verte, con eso de que casi ni pudimos conversar la ultima vez –

Kaname escuchaba en silencio, sintiéndose de más en aquella conversación, sigilosamente camino se volteo y comenzó a caminar, tal vez no notarían que se había ido…

Hey kuran! – llamo el maldito de kaito – a donde vas? Que no venias a ver a Kiryuu? - ¿Qué demonios? El jamás había dicho nada, como lo había adivinado? Kaname estaba seguro luego de la obvia prueba que el castaño tenia algo perverso, solo las personas viles son si de astutas y malintencionadas. De seguro había notado sus intenciones desde el inicio y fácilmente se había hecho el desentendido y ahora lo exponía frente a Zero o tal vez solo estaba exagerando las cosas.

Cuando kaname se volteo mirándolos con la frialdad glacial que había aprendido a copiar de Kiryuu, solo se atrevió a asentir lentamente, después de todo seria mas humillante negarlo.

Viniste a verme kaname? – paladeo el albino con cálido gusto, sonriendo con sinceridad, y llegando a la luz de sus ojos. Que kaname lo admitiera se sentía bien, aunque le gustaría que lo dijera oralmente. En ese momento Zero deseo con mucha más fuerza que al inicio, que kaito no estuviera con ellos en ese pasillo.

. . . . .

. . .

. .

.

Bla bla bla bla bla…bla bla bla y mas bla bla bla…Zero ni siquiera sabia de que le hablaba el castaño, faltaban unos minutos para que tuviera que salir al escenario y los tres se encontraban en una mesa. Kaito le conversaba tomando de vez en cuando de su vodka ,mientras el asentía de vez en cuando con una mejilla apoyada en un puño y sus ojos volando cada cierto tiempo al tímido kuran que estaba reacio a decir algo. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la bolsa al parecer indeciso de algo importante y con el único interés de mirar la mesa. Se preguntaba porque kaito no había notado su indiferencia, bueno tal ves lo estuviese malinterpretando con que se debía a que su cercanía se había deteriorado hace mucho tiempo y no que quisiera que lo dejara a solas con el morocho.

Se aventuro a mover su pie por debajo de la mesa hasta llegar a kaname y acariciarle la pantorrilla con el zapato. Si, debía parecer un puto haciendo eso, como las mujerzuelas de las películas pero estaba harto de que el moreno pareciera ignorarlo, ¿Qué no había venido a verlo?.

Kaname dio inmediatamente un respingo y lo miro con algo parecido a la indignación, sus mejillas recién pintadas y sus ojos perturbados, para nuevamente mirar la mesa. Zero sonrió ante el encanto que rodeaba como un halo a kuran, sin importar que hiciera, todo en el le parecía atrayente.

Cuando las luces atenuadas, terminaron por extinguirse, con pesar supo que debía ir a trabajar. Se levanto con desgano de su asiento y los miro con un mojin en la boca.

Bueno… el deber me llama – anuncio y kaname bajo aun mas la vista.

Zero se alejo con calma hacia los camerinos sintiéndose extrañamente mal por dejar a kuran solo con kaito…

. . . . . .

. . .

. .

Kaname…- pronuncio suavemente un sorprendido Zero en cuanto salió del escenario, justo tras el oscuro telón y se lo topo de frente. El moreno no parecía de buen humor, que novedad… - estas bien? – pregunto pensando tal vez, que le había pasado algo estando con kinomiya.

Si…- expreso débilmente y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, su mano se extendió sosteniendo un bulto que hasta ahora había sido la bolsa que llevaba tan celosamente kuran. – toma…es comida, te ayudara a reponer fuerza - soltó con seriedad. Bien kuran siempre era serio, pero había algo en su tono que alarmaba al oji amatista. Tomo lentamente el paquete cayendo en cuenta que kaname había ido a verle para llevarle comida? Debía ser un sueño…ese orgulloso niño berrinchudo…

Kaname bufo interiormente, tanto que le había costado armarse de valor, no despabilarse frente a el, tragarse el enojo y los sentimientos inútiles, darle la cara y ahora no decía nada? Le parecía increíble pero hasta prefería sus típicos comentarios burlones.

Así se quedaron otro tanto, kaname esperando que Zero dijera algo y Zero al borde del shock ¿en serio?

Kaname…- murmuro con el arrullo suave de su voz de sirena y el moreno tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar su nombre. Zero siguió mirando el peso entre sus manos y con frustrante lentitud se dirigió a una mesita que se encontraba cerca. Deposito la bolsa sobre esta y se irguió con la misma rapidez de tortuga dándole la espalda.

Esta bien, no era agradable saber que alguien se preocupara por el, era sumamente agradable que kaname se preocupara por el, siendo como era…y el siendo como también era…fue ahí que noto, con cierta mescolanza de emociones que lo que sentía por el oji carmín era mas que una fatal atracción, mas que un interés obsesivo…

Zero? – llamo kaname tras su espalda dudativo. Oh! como adoraba que el berrinchudo lo llamara por su nombre.

Kaname empezaba a creer que tal vez había sido mala idea llevarle algo, más que eso tal vez había sido mala idea ir. Sus cavilaciones extremistas estaban por enloquecerlo cuando de repente sintió un firme agarre aprisionando una de sus muñecas y arrastrando su cuerpo hacia quien sabe donde.

Noto que el causante de que fuera jalado como poseso era el albino, cuyas largas piernas los guiaban a ambos a través de los pasillos, el reconocía esa ruta…el reconoció esa estancia con la calcomanía estampada en la puerta ¿Por qué Zero lo estaba llevando al baño?

Pero que haces! – se quejo pero, ya era demasiado tarde, Zero había empujado con fuerza la puerta del baño para hombres que para variar se encontraba sin alma alguna y los había introducido a ambos dentro. Kaname de inmediato sintió un deja buh, recordando con pasmosa claridad aquel encuentro que habían compartido en el baño, la segunda vez que estuvieron solo ellos dos desde que se vieron por primera vez, parecía tan lejano ese día…

Cuando su espalda fue estampada casi con rudeza contra la fría baldosa el moreno noto que Zero los había encerrado a ambos en uno de los cubículos, poniendo el cerrojo.

Mírame…-exigió Zero lentamente pero, el moreno no obedeció, estaba irracionalmente atemorizado de alzar siquiera la vista y encontrarse con algo peligroso. Sin embargo, su vista le permitía ver la mitad de la cara de su atacante, vio como Zero curvaba peligrosamente sus labios hacia arriba. – tu también lo recuerdas cierto? – se inclino hacia el solo para retirar los cabellos de su rostro y besar su pómulo en dirección descendente a su mejilla. Kaname sintió cosquilleos en esa zona y su corazón empezó a latir desbocado.

Zero tomo la barbilla masculina entre sus dedos, obligándola a alzarse y kaname no opuso resistencia, demasiado sedado por quien sabia que. Sus ojos resignados se encontraron con los ajenos, descubriendo en ellos fuego, pasión y añoranza. ¿Cómo podía alguien mirar de esa forma? La sonrisa que bailaba en los labios del vocalista se suavizo y con lentitud acerco su rostro al de kuran.

¿Que haces? - pregunto con debilidad e incoherencia el pelinegro, demasiado dopado con aquella cercanía que había deseado sin saberlo todo el día, sin fuerzas para oponerse. El calor del cuerpo de Zero que se había pegado súbitamente al suyo, traspasaba igualmente su piel, sus cabellos platinados acariciaban su rostro, su aliento…deseaba tanto algo, y no sabía que era. Solo era consiente de que estaba feliz de que kaito se hubiese marchado, de que Zero no hubiera despreciado su comida, de que prácticamente lo había raptado al baño. Tanto lo había cambiado este terrorista en tan poco tiempo, tanto que tenia miedo, pero en ese momento solo importaba una cosa.

Hacer lo que debí haber echo esa noche…- Zero termino con las distancias y sus carnosos labios reclamaron el contacto de los ajenos, las manos de kaname volaron aprisionando la tela de la espalda alabastrina nuevamente, casi sin pensarlo y sus cuerpos terminaron de pegarse.

Zero se estrujo contra aquel cuerpo caliente aprisionado entre el y la pared, sus manos se colaron por su camisa y su boca se deleito en lo que probaba. Desde el día anterior había deseado otro beso, desde que lo había vuelto a ver y toda la noche mientras kaito hablaba había deseado tomarlo, ese momento era suyo, era de ellos, al cuerno con la confianza! Iba a arriesgarse, esa noche iba a tomar a kaname y que el diablo los incendiara en el infierno si quería.

Zero…- gimió kaname entre sus labios, cuando sintió la mano tibia del albino colarse dentro del cierre de su pantalón.

Si…que ambos ardieran en fuego…

Continuara

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x

N.A: tarde xD mucho pro bueno mi trabajo y ahora la uni me absorve uwu, me costo mucho subir esto, espero no sea ni muy aburrido ni muy meloso ni muy de mierda xD.


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A**: estoy que me pego un tiro les juro xD, esto lo inicie en horas de la madrugada en mi afan de hacer algo productivo owo. espero les guste el cap...

**advertencia**: contiene lemon, material ilicito, SEXO entre dos hombres owo si, lo que tanto esperaban xD. y es que no me decidia entre si o no pero bueno esta idea me parecio sexy y mas real.

" Sintiendonos"

Zero…-gemi entre sus labios, cuando senti su mano tibia dentro de mi pantalon. unos dedos traviesos me acariciaron sin verguenza, habiendome vibrar y despertando vergonzosamente mi parte mas intima de un doloroso tiron sanguineo.

cuando mi espalda sufrio la perdida de la tela fue capaz de sentir el helado frio de la baldosa y mi cuerpo se erizo ante el constraste de temperaturas, senti como la mano libre de zero se deslizaba y se posaba con posesividad sobre mi trasero.

La tela del pantalon se deslizo por mis muslos provocandome cosquillas, y me pregunte nuevamente cuando mi piel se habia vuelta tan sensible- el tacto de zero sobre mi era tan intimo, tan profundo, podia sentirlo en exageradas magnitudes, podia sentir el calor que emanaba de mi como una caldera, quemaba, asfixiaba pero, aun seguia vivo, con mi respiracion irregular y el mundo dandome vueltas, pero vivo...

me pregunte donde estaban mis principios, mis remilguras...tarde pero, certero y tal ves los labios de zero idolatrandome tenian mucho que ver, me di cuenta que de repente todo habia dejado de importarme, nada me importaba en ese momento y aunque lo hiciese, nada podria hacer al respecto, mi cuerpo actuaba solo, ni siquiera podia pensar mas alla de la bruma espesa de mi mente, habia perdido la facultad sobre mis articulaciones y era totalmente preso de un endemoniado deseo. curiosamente no tenia miedo al caer en cuenta realmente de cuanto habia cambiado todo, mas que eso llendo contra mi naturaleza y haciendome sentir cierto alivio habia asumido que estaba bien...zero me gustaba, me gustaba mucho y mas que solo aceptarlo, debia hacerme la idea de que nada seria como antes y que simplemente debia acatar, amoldarme y disfrutarlo...algo totalmente ajeno a mi pero, que en menos de pocas horas habia adoptado y asumido. ya no era yo...era algo diferente... interiormente parecia aceptar ese hecho.

mis labios empezaron a jadear cuando finalmente mi ropa interior resbalo igualmente por mis rodillas, siguiendo fielmente a mi pantalon y zero no se contuvo en apretarme las nalgas, haciendome sonrojar aun mas de lo que ya estaba en aquella exitacion.

- eres mio kaname...- ronroneo contra mis labios en un tono ronco, oscuro y crudamente serio. como se atrevia el idiota...?

finalmente mis jadeos se volvieron gemidos cuando me alzo un poco tomadome por las nalgas y de un movimiento pego su palpitante intimidad contra la mia.

Cuando se habia quitado el pantalon?

mis rodillas envolvieron sus caderas por instinto y no desaprovecho para restregarse contra mi mientras,me seguia besando. no podia soltarme, temia caer al suelo, zero me aprisionaba fieramente y...el contacto y la friccion mundana entre nuestros sexos era demasiado adictiva para siquiera detener el ritmo insistente de nuestras caderas.

- solo mio...- volvio a enunciar y por esa vez le cedi razon...despues de todo en ese momento era suyo y ademas...acaso me habia enamorado de alguien mas?.

si alguna prenda aun se mantenia cubriendo la blancura de kiryuu, esta habia ido a parar al suelo, el remolino de sensaciones me mantenia lo suficientemente distraido para solo notar cuando nuestros pechos desnudos se juntaron sin ninguna proteccion, respirando como si la vida escapara de nuestros pulsos, acariciandose en la tibiesa del otro, fue demasiado cuando sus pezones se sincronizaron con la dureza de los mios y aquella friccion se volvio insoportable, ya no podia mas...deseaba...mas contacto...

- zero...- suplique cuando su lengua sin piedad descendia por mi cuello, pidiendo quien sabe que pero, sonando tan necesitado que si hubiera sido un tercero y no el implicado hubiera sentido verguenza ajena. el albino gruño roncamente contra el inicio de mi hombro y me bajo girandome con fuerza frente a la pared de azulejo.

mis manos palparon el granito y mi vista cayo al suelo en cuanto senti las puntas de los cabellos plateados deslizarse sobre mi nuca, una firmes piernas se posicionaron contra las mias y el sexo de zero me rozaba impudicamente mi entrada, tan erquido, tan duro, sus desesperadas paltipaciones vibraban en medio de mis nalgas, sus pequeñas venas por donde la sangre pasaba demasiado rapido marcaban mi estrechez. zero estaba tan humedo...todo el estaba empapado de un ligero velo de sudor, su miembro, necesitado y viril, caliente y mojado en exitacion. probablemente si mi cuerpo no estuviera a la espera notaria que estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero, carecia de importancia, carecio de ella en cuanto mi espalda recibio un peso extra, una mano de kiryuu sujeto firmemente mi cintura y la otra bajo hasta mi propio sexo, tomandolo sin clemencia, apretandolo, acariciedolo, arriba...abajo...mas humedad y yo mismo palpitaba a punto de desplomarme. sus labios finos besando mi nuca, besando mis hombros, mordiendo mi oido, la habitacion llenandose de nuestros jadeos y gemidos.

iba a tener intimidad con zero...iba a peder mi virginadad...mi primera vez iba a ser con zero kiryuu, un sujeto que habia conocido en unos dias, y...dentro de un baño...

zero empezo a restregar su miembro contra mi, introduciendose entre mis nalgas, llegando a apenas a rozar con su punta mi entrada, en repetidos movimientos, mojandola, lubricandola. sus dedos firmes en torno a mi y mi excitacion escurriendose por ellos.

era eso el olor del sexo? ese matiz humedo, obseno, sucio, glorioso y adictivo?

sus dedos me abandonaron en cuanto senti que desfalleceria en una explosion, y con toda la humedad se introdujeron tres dentro de mi, incomodandome de inmediato, mi interior se contrajo en molestia y un gemido de dolor salio de mi labios. al oirme zero dejo mi cintura y en vez de eso tomo mi rostro, obligandolo a girarlo, obligandolo a besarlo, su lengua se encargo de la mia, y me distrajo totalmente.

sus dedos salieron, luego de acostumbrarme a ellos y cuando estubieron en el borde...de una estocada entraron, produciendome un dolor placentero que no tarde en expresar, volvio a sacarlos y de la misma forma los introdujo, sin pudor mi cintura se restrego contra ese contacto, mis mejillas se tiñeron ante la verguenza...

Oh por dios...

zero dejo de deborar mi boca y lamio mis labios, deteniendo igualmente las estocadas con sus dedos.

que ocurria? queria mas...seguramente pensaba que era un niñato estupido...inexperto...pero, eso era, era mi primera vez, y lo habia elegido...

- yo...- intente excusarme avergonzado y zero a diferencia de la rudeza anterior me beso, con cariño y dulzura...acaricio mis labios con los suyos lentamente y luego en cortos besos, para luego dedicarme una suave sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento. se veia aun mas hermoso con aquella candidez...al mismo tiempo que me daba cuenta, que era la primera vez que me dirigia con esa palabra a alguien pero, era cierto, sus cebellos mojados por la traspiracion enmarcaban sensualmente su rostro alasbastrino con un leve rubor que lo hacia ver mas humano, sus ojos lilas centellaban en deseo, lujuria, pasion y otro sentimientos que los hacian atrayentes. quise ver mas de el, quise verlo en toda su extension, con toda la conmocion no habia podido verlo, solo sentirlo...

como si me leyera el pensamiento permitio que me girara frente a el, ignore como pude mi absurdo pudor y mas cuando ambos estabamos igualmente desnudos. ignore el rubor en mis mejillas y me limite a apreciarlo, recibi con gusto la aprobacion de su vista en mi cuerpo, al parecer...le gustaba mucho lo que veia, intente que no se me subiera a la cabeza y segui mi mirada retrospectiva, ambos mirandonos sin pudor, sin proteccion, nuestros miembros aun palpitantes, nuestras pieles aun humedas.

mis ojos se pasaron desde sus pies descalzos sobre el frio suelo.

ni siquiera habia notado cuando nos habiamos despojado de los zapatos, seguramente zero se habia encargado de hacer todo por mi...

subi por sus varoniles piernas sin rastro de vellosidad, confirmando que debia ser lampiño como yo...

sus rodillas...sus muslos...su miembro...su ombligo...su marcado abdomen y su firme pecho...su sensual y atrayente cuello... sus finos labios... sus claros ojos...todo en zero era hermoso...

que habia en mi que habia llamado la atencion de alguien como el?

- eres hermoso...- profirio el serenamente sacandome de mi bruma y mi cuerpo se estremecio, disfrutando de su escrutinio, el rubor en mi se incremento sin poder creer sus palabras.

porque zero no se sonrojaba? era un tipo duro, pero joder, no queria ahogarme solo...

nunca habia visto a alguien desnudo y tampoco se me hacia atrayente la idea, pero me gustaba la imagen de zero...lo suficiente para desear verla en el futuro, en mas de una segunda ocasion.

cuando la sonrisa de zero se alzo de manera diabolica y arrebatadoramente sexy supe que el momento de sensibilismo habia culminado. se acerco a mi facilmente como un gato y esta vez el mismo me cargo, sentandose conmigo sobre el retrete. mi espalda se doblo en cuanto senti la punta envarada debajo de mi lista para entrar. me pego a su pecho y mis manos se apoyaron en sus hombros.

- listo?...- pregunto esperando mi aceptacion. yo asenti torpemente, abrumado y fue ahi que zero se abrio paso en mi interior lentamente. yo estaba tan humedo y tan resignado mentalmente, que la sensacion de invasion no me parecio extraña, al contrario lo abrace con fuerza gimiendo en su oido al sentirlo dentro, deslizandose en mi humedo interior, ambos vibrabamos unisonos. no me sentia vulgar o sucio, lo sentia...correcto.

a pesar de la palpable desesperacion en ambos, el espero, paciente a que me terminara de acostumbre, a pesar de que mi cuerpo hacia minutos estaba listo para el.

mis uñas se enterraron en sus hombros ante ese ultimo pensamiento, me senti por momentos una chica, y lo culpe, porque demonios tenia que ser yo el que fuese...penetrado? la proxima vez me encargaria de recuperar mi honor y...

- ah-hh- maldito zero, habia empezado a moverse sin avisarme. sus caderas se impulsaron hacia arriba chocando contra mi en un acelerado y desenfrenado vaiven, una y otra vez. mis piernas tuvieron que enrollarse en su cintura y mi rostro busco la proteccion de su cuello, mis manos se enterraron en sus hombros mientras el me embestia con fuerza. hubo un momento en el cual nuestros gemeidos alcanzaron tal sincronia y vitalidad que juraria que llenaban todos los espacios vacios de aquel baño comun.

mas traspiracion nos recorria, el aire parecia irse de mis pulmones y de un momento a otro los labios palidos volvieron a tomar los mios, haciendome en amor con la lengua, sus manos viajaban inquietas acariciando mis muslo, mi espalda, causando escalofrios,estremecimientos, mas calor, hundiendose en mis oscuros y mojados mechones oscuros, quitando el estorbo que se habia pegado a mi cara.

nuestro vaiven se volvia mas erratico a cada segundo, oleadas de placer me inundaban hasta tornarse insoportable, sentia que estallaria, explotaria ante tanto placer, mi cuerpo no estaba listo para tanto, algo se liberaria algo...nuestros labios fueron obligados a separarse cuando ya no pudimos callar nuestros gemidos, el menton de kiryuu fue a posarse sobre mi hombre mientras mi rostro se habia elevado al cielo, tal ves pidiendo mentalmente clemencia.

ambos traspirando, ambos humedos hasta mas no poder, ambos desnudos, nuestros calores y tibiesas mescladonse en la otra. lagrimillas salieron de mis ojos mientras estos se cerraban con fuerza. los gemidos eran cada vez mas altos, mas fuertes, apretaba tan duro a zero que temia romperlo.

pronto...pronto...solo un poco y...

- kaname...mi hermoso kaname...- susurro extasiado enterrando el rostro en mis mechones y el momento presdestinado llego a su culminacion...

ambos estallamos y no supe mas de la vida, de la realidad...habia muerto seguro, ambos morimos; fui consiente de la levedad de mi ser cuando nos desplomamos como costales hacia el suelo y el mundo se sumio en tinieblas...

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

. .

.

mis dedos se undieron por enesima vez en ese cuarto de hora en aquellos oscuros cabellos del tacto de la seda. probablemente nunca me cansaria de hacerlo, probablemente ya se habia vuelto uno de mis hobbies...

kaname seguia dormitando y no podia dejar de sonreir como el imbesil sentimental que me habia vuelto, sin mencionar el instinto posesivo casi terrorifico que me dominaba.

bien, kaname y yo habiamos tenido...sexo? no demasiado vanal para nuestra conexion, aunque tampoco lo adecuadamente suave para llamarse hacer el amor o la manera adecuada para su primera vez, pero asi era, yo habia sido el primero y tenia deseos de ser el ultimo...menudo idiota en que me habia convertido.

resignado a no verlo despierto aun, me recoste a su lado, abrasandolo y nuevamente la tibieza rodeo nuestros cuerpos desnudos bajo el cobertor. mi cuarto a oscuras y la suave brisa colandose por la ventana abierta, una pequeña jugarreta para que su cuerpo buscara solo el mio en busca de calor.

- zero...- volvio a decir en sueños. como me gustaba escucharlo decir mi nombre, aun mas en aquel matiz suplicante cuando me hundia hasta el fondo en el. kaname estaria soñando conmigo? esperaba que si.

luego de haber tenido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y mas valia que el primero para el, caimos demasiado exaustos al suelo. el contacto frio del piso fue algo delicioso. cuando regularice mas o menos mi respiracion, note con preocupacion que kaname permanecia con ojos cerrados, con miedo de que se hubiese golpeado muy duro, ya que no tuve la suficiente energia para minimizar el golpe, note que no estaba inconciente, solo se habia desmayado...

bien, eso subia en cierto grado mi ego, pero tambien me producia una rosada ternura.

luego de mi descubrimiento la idea de llevarlo a mi casa se me hizo tentadora y eso hice...

disfrutaba del hecho de tenerlo ahi, justo en mi lecho, se sentia incorrectamente bien y me hice a la idea de llevarlo de nuevo y obligarlo si era necesario.

ahora aqui justo en mi habitacion esperaba pacientemente a que despertara de una jodida vez.

- mmm...- media hora despues kaname se removio entre mis brazos y yo sonrei. al fin despertab a...

su cuerpo se giro y quedamos de cara, mi sonrisa se ensancho mas, ya me esperaba el teatro que haria cuando abriera los ojos.

sus parpados soñolientos y pesados se abrieron a medias y luego por completo cuando noto lo cerca que estaban nuestros rostros, el rubor salto a sus mejillas probablemente al caer en cuenta de como una de mis manos se aferraba a su trasero, intento alejarse de seguro en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo pegado de mi cuerpo al suyo y que nuevamente nuestros sexos se rozaban.

- vaya...al fin abriste los ojos bella durmiente - espete sin clemencia y el fruncio el ceño, cubriendo su verguenza con enojo. rapidamente se enderezo sentandose en la cama y cubriendo su cintura.

yo alce una ceja burlon. en serio se cubria?.

- no seas tan mojigato kaname...que puedes ocultar que no haya visto ya? - comente con lascivia sabiendo que lo haria enojar, pero es que me gustaba verlo fuera de si.

- callate bastardo...- profirio secamente dejando de mirarme para observar donde estaba y asustandose al repararar que ya no se encontraba en el bar mucho menos en su habitacion.

- donde estoy?- pregunto sin mirar en un tono suave, casi asustado y yo no pude evitar reir. oh si en verdad era un maldito.

- en mi habitacion...- le explique sin tapujos.- te desmayaste y te traje aqui - segui , arrebatandole las sabanas sin el poder hacer nada y ambos quedamos al descubierto, un adorable rubor cubrio su cuerpo y desee de manera terrible hacerlo mio de nuevo.

al parecer mi comentario con la palabra "desmayaste" incluida hirio su ego masculino ya que no tarde en mirarme con resentimiento.

- porque me trajiste aqui? - reprocho malcriado y me incline hacia el intimidandolo.

- querias que te dejara tirado en el baño? - acuse y el hizo un mojin con la boca...tan lindo...

kaname parecio analizarlo todo de repente, que novedad... y su rostro se recubrio bajo la indiferencia, suspirando largamente.

- me prestas tu baño? - pregunto con frialdad y algo en mi sonrisa debio asustarlo porque se alejo un poco mas de mi.

que adorable criatura, fingiendo frialdad para encubrir su vulnerabilidad. por supuesto, que le prestaba el baño...siempre quise saber como seria follarse a alguien en la ducha...

. . . . . .

. . . .

. .

.

el dolor en mi mejilla seguia palpitando pero, no le prestaba la minima atencion, mi cuerpo aun desnudo sobre las sabanas, observando al menudo moreno vestirse...

a la final habia olvidado que kaname tambien era un hombre...a veces parecia tan fragil...

mi plan de bañarme con el se vio frustrado ante su negativa y su...generoso puño que me trastabillo hacia atras, tiempo que aprovecho para encerrarse y dar una larga ducha...niño berrinchudo.

yo sin embargo aun no perdia la esperanza de que cambiara de opinion y regresara conmigo a la cama, aunque lo dudaba.

porque ese pelinegro era tan orgulloso? si esperaba que fuera dulce, podia irse al demonio, yo no era dulce con nadie, y a lo mucho habia sido cuidadoso la noche anterior, solo con el...que mas queria?

cuando termino de vestirse, me miro y yo me quede quieto, esperando. parecia debatir contra si mismo en decir algo, finalmente bajo la vista, algo cohibido.

- ya...me voy...-

- no quieres quedarte conmigo? - ofreci levantandome y llegando rapidamente a el.

lo mire y el me miro.

el se alejo dos pasos y yo me acerce tres, tomandolo de la cintura para imposibilitar algun escape.

hasta el debia darse cuenta que ya no nos encontrabamos en la misma posicion que al principio, no habi duda, ambos nos gustabamos, mas que eso..en algo cederia.

- yo...- empezo dudoso y yo me incline besandolo intensamente, esperando que eso influenciara en su desicion y abrasandolo contra mi. - esta bien...- acepto finalmente escondiendo el rostro en mi pecho desnudo- pero ponte ropa por todos los cielos! - espeto ruborizandose y yo sonrei con todo mi ego.

- pense que te gustaba lo que veias kuran- jugue y otro golpe impacto contra mi, esta ves contra mi brazo. que sensible...

. . . . .

. . .

. .

.

N.A: un corto pero centrado capitulo para ustedes, ya que me eh tardado bastante, se que tardare en actualizar, que deseaban esta parte y tengo que actualizar y darle fin a mi otro fic xD.

espero que les haya gustado y no haya causado aversion, de todos modos si les causo aversion diganlo owo, no me herire de ninguna forma, antes de herirme los maldecire pero lo agradecere profundamente xDD. asi que sean sinceros.

nos vemos y buena semana santa owo. aunque este cap nada tuvo de puritano uwu.


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A: se que me tarde mucho y me disculpo, en mi perfil habia comentado que queria terminar mi fic yume y seguir con este pero aunque lo actualice me quedo largo para un solo cap xD asi que sin mas actualizare este :3 . habia perdido animos para escribir ya que este fic lo empece para una persona con la cual...el asunto es que yo no dejo nada botado asi que dare lo mejor que pueda para terminarlo como lo merecen...los que me dejan review xD. **

**bue la historia empezara a desarrollarse desde ahora owo. quiza encuentren mi redaccion diferente. quiza encuentren a los personajes diferentes xD. quiza sientan que saltamos demasiado rapido y sin aviso, quiza... de todos modos nunca planee que el fic fuera largo, no mas de 15 capitulos owo. **

**advertencia: en el siguiente capitulo subire el fic al ratin de M, por si no saben que es, es el rating (categoria) para fic con material sexoso xD asi que si no lo encuentran modifiquen el rating que sale en las barras de arriba a rating all (para las lectoras que no son de la pagina obviusly) **

**No se emocionen, no habra lemon en este cap, es para que empiece a moverse la trama. **

**perdonen las faltas orrograficas es que lo redacte en wordpad y corrido xD.**

**Disclaimer: ni vampire knight, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y hago esto sin fines lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 7**

**Resignación y Aceptación **

**La Madera rechinaba bajo sus pies con un leve chirrido que la lluvia estruendosa a la interperie de la noche volvia aterrador. Momentos como estos en los que la noche habia caido con todo su peso y el sonido de los rayos apuñalando el cielo dejaban al universo mudo... realmente odiaba esa costumbre suya de despertar con la garganta seca y desear tomar leche a plena madrugada. Todos dormian, y solo su alma merodeaba por la cabaña a esas horas. sus ojos borgoña se habian acostumbrado a la oscuridad, como un vampiro y sus manitas aniñadas se aferraban en los pilares de la baranda para evitar caer en algun descuido.**

**El era un niño, pero no temia a la oscuridad, no temia a la soledad que producia la inconsiencia a los demás, se habia mas que acostumbrado con aquel lactoso vicio suyo, no, el era mas inteligente y maduro que eso, a pesar de su corta edad...el sabia que no habian monstruos, al menos no fantaciosos como los cuentos o relatos, como la imaginacion de los niños configuraba, mas que eso, el sabia que los unicos mounstruos existentes eran los que estaban a su alrededor o incluso dentro de el mismo.**

**Cuando por fin termino de bajar las escaleras, entre luces intermitentes que como flashes atravesaban las ventanas e iluminaban las estancias por microsegundos, llego al fin a la cocina, sin encender la luz abrio el refrigerador y la iluminacion del mismo fue suficiente para su busqueda. extrajo el litro de leche envuelto en carton y lo puso en la encimera, abrio una gaveta y eligio un vaso mediado de cristal para luego vertir el liquido en el, sus acciones fueron rapidas, la leche se encontraba nuevamente en el frigorifico y el sostenia su vaso lleno de leche para llevarlo consigo a su habitacion pero, cuando estuvo dispuesto a regresar por dondo habia llegado se detuvo en seco. del otro lado de la cocina, bajo el umbral de la entrada estaba una sombra, una silueta alta y oscura. no pudo distinguirla muy bien y tampoco recordaba nada similar; en esa cabaña habia otras personas que aun no habia detallado. Su cuerpo empezo a mandar señales desesperadas, advirtiendo que estaba en peligro, manifestando sus emociones en panico y miedo. retrocedio en cuanto el desconocido dio un paso y tan rapido como un parpadeo el gigantesco cuerpo se lanzo sobre el, Kaname quisó gritar, pero ya era tarde para hacerlo... **

**El recipiente de cristal impacto en el suelo, rompiendose en pedazos y esparciendo la leche por toda la fria baldosa, otro rayo cayo a tierra y esta ves la luz alcanzo la cocina, que para ese entonces ya estaba vacia...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . **

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**. .**

**Su cuerpo se acomodo mejor en el sillon; con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa misteriosa que se habia instalado en sus labios y permanecido desde aquel dia. ladeo el rostro apoyandolo en un puño viendo a su...a el, hacer su maleta. cuando el silencio se volvio mas que aburrido Zero decidio soltar un suspiro acusador y por primera ves desde que kaname habia comenzado su labor volteo a mirarlo con una ceja en alto a modo de interrogante. **

**- mmm? - El albino se tomo su tiempo para levantarse del mueble y con pasos gatunos llego junto al morocho, acuno su rostro y lo beso de manera lenta y totalmente lasciva. Cuando se separo, kaname le devolvia la mirada con un leve rubor, cejas fruncidas a modo acusatorio y sus pupilas borgoñas encendidas, con ese brillo timido pero anehlante que habia aprendido a identificar y que tan pronto aparecia al exterior moria bajo el mandato de hierro de su poseedor.**

**Hacia mas de una semana que habian intimado por primera vez y fuera del hecho que al dia siguiente el pelinegro habia amanecido con un agudo dolor en su parte baja, los dias siguientes donde ambos laboraban y kaname debia ir a la universidad transcurrieron con normalidad; claro estaba que luego de lo sucedido el albino recojia al moreno cuando salia del trabajo y se quedaba con el viendolo hacer tareas o caminaban por la cuidad en la comoda compañia del otro para luego acompañarlo hasta la universidad, despues tranquilamente cubrir su turno en el bar y luego cuando el ojicarmin menos esperarlo aparecer en su departamente muy entrada la noche con una sonrisa y un postre que seguramente comparaba en un lugar 24 horas.**

**kaname no entendia porque el vocalista se tomaba tantas molestias como si lo fuesen a violar en la calle, pensaba con humor que el unico violador y peligro andante era el, con esa aura que desprendia que atraia y repelia a la gente al mismo tiempo. Zero daba miedo, una belleza endemoniada e inalcanzable, con esa expresion fria que se suavizaba cuando lo miraba, esos ojos lila raros e implacables, ese andar seguro. kaname se sentia como una damisela siendo protegida por un caballero y eso en cierto modo afectaba su ego masculino, pero debia aceptar que tambien era la unica forma de pasar tiempo juntos y el sinceramente...queria estar con Kiryuu, le gustaba la contradictorio sensacion de haber cambiado por completo y a la ves seguir siendo el mismo, porque dejando las cosas claras: Kiryuu seguia siendo Kiryuu y kuran seguia siendo Kuran. a kaname le gustaba saber que no importaba que tan patan podria comportarse el albino a veces, no le afectaba en lo absoluto, podia soportar a un zero gruñon, frio o cruel al igual que zero veia mas que normal las veces que actuaba como un mandon o de forma demasiada infantil; era como estar hechos para resistir al otro. **

**Aun no encontraba el termino para encasillar lo que ahora tenian, el simplemente habia decidido dejar de preocuparse y dejarse llevar, en el fondo era consiente que le estaba confiando demasiado, pero que mas podia hacer cuando...el estaba enamorado del musico? si, un bobo enamoramiento en el que se habia vuelto arrastrado, un cariño que se formaba de a poco, porque aun era muy temprano para asegurar que lo queria, pero si habia algo seguro era que Zero kiryuu lo tenia a su merced y esperaba que no lo supiera. **

**Kaname ya no se molestaba tanto por pensar en el en clases, o sentir los malditos terodactiles en su estomago cuando lo veia sonreir por algun pensamiento privado que juraba malicia o a el mismo con ternura, tampoco el ritmo cardiaco tan rapido que ultimamente sentia a todas horas. **

**Zero le tomaba la mano en ocasiones, sin importarle las miradas de la gente o cuanto se revelara el ante ese agarre, resistia sus negativas fisicas y se burlaba de su sonrojo y luego cuando kaname se resignaba y le dejaba ser, el afirmaba aun mas el agarre, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. **

**Zero lo besaba y no podia contar siquiera las veces en que lo hacia en el dia, cuando se encontraban solos, cuando estaban en transito por lugares publicos y de repente el albino lo arrastraba y cuando el moreno se daba cuenta se encontraban en algun callejon o en algun baño. El albino lo besaba a su antojo cuando estaban solos en su departamente sin importar que el estuviera haciendo deberes o no, en esas ocasiones no podia culparlo, sabia que era aburrido para el estar ahi sin hacer nada solo viendolo...viendolo de esa forma que lo cohibia. **

**Zero no iba mas allá que eso y es que para tormento del vocalista kaname habia tomado la extremista desicion de decirle que cuando quisiera intimar el se lo haria saber, aunque ambos sabian que era una gran mentira, porque kaname no era tan osado para decirle a las claras que queria sexo con el o darle señales desvergonzadas, porque zero sabia que tendria que intervenir para que se dieran las cosas y embaucar esa voluntad suya, pero de todos modos mientras tanto, contra todo pronostico habia respetado su decision, no lo habia tocado mas de lo debido y cuando sentia que los besos que se daban subian de nivel y el fuego carnal lo consumia poniendolo tan duro como un mastil corria al baño a autoconsolarse, dejando al pobre kaname azorado y solo por minutos. **

**El sospechaba de que podia ser la causa a la actitud del moreno, la causa era que kaname habia sentido un dolor horrible luego de la primera ves y mas alla de lo que admitiria por orgullo tenia miedo... Y no es que kaname no quisiera volver a repetir la experiencia, porque por todos los demonios el deseaba sentir a zero de nuevo, tenerlo contra su piel, tocarlo y ser tocado. **

**En ocasiones pensamientos mas que impropios lo asaltan, sucios y libidinosos pero, siendo kaname kuran como era, con la misma disciplina que un mayordomo ingles era capaz de reprimir toda aquella lujuria en lo mas profundo de si, mas aun cuando afloraba en su faz poniendo en peligro todo. **

**Siendo los ojos el espejo del alma, sus mas oscuros deseos se manifestaban sin veelo alguno a traves de sus ojos borgoña; Kiryuu habia aprendido a mirar a traves de ellos en el poco tiempo en que lo habia conocido, sabia que ese brillo intenso con el cual el pelinegro lo miraba luego de un beso fogoso y que vivia por segundos en sus espejos, no era mas que la clara muestra que el lo deseaba, en su cama y a sus espaldas... pero, ya fuera por respeto o por propio sadomasoquismo el hasta ahora habia intentado ignorarlo. **

**- estoy aburrido - hablo Kiryuu con una sonrisa ladeada y Kuran fruncio la frente.**

**- que novedad- solto ironico y se separo para cerrar la maleta ya lista tomandose su tiempo para con las palmas acariciar la cubierta. Sus parpados cayeron a medio camino y sus pupilas se profundizaron, oscurenciendo la sangre encerrada en ellos. aquella mañana habia despertado sudando frio, habia tenido esa horrible pesadilla que hace años no abordaba sus sueños, aquel suceso en su infancia que cambio su vida. quiza se debia a que justo hoy regresaba a su antigua casa enfrentando asi su pasado. **

**hace un par de dias habian finalizado las clases del semestre y habian empezado las vaciones de medio año, como habia planeado era hora de visitar a su madre y terminar con sus insistentes cartas al menos por seis meses mas. no le sorprendio en demasia cuando comentandole a Zero que regresaba a su cuidad natal el se hubiese autoinvitado decidiendo acompañarlo. La maleta del albino estaba lista esperando en el recibidor, irian en transporte publico. **

**- y tu trabajo en el bar?- habia preguntado kaname y kiryuu se habia encojido de hombros. **

**- les dije que me habia dado viruela- kaname fruncio las cejas.**

**- mentiroso - acuso y el sonrio**

**- y el tuyo? - **

**- pedi un tiempo para las vacaciones - se defendio el moreno. **

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**Cuarenta minutos mas tarde ambos se encontraban en un autobus en medio de la carretera, sentados en los ultimos puestos, kaname dormitaba recostado en su hombro y el lo rodeaba con un posesivo abraso por la cintura. Sus ojos lilas miraban el paisaje volar tan rapido como el transporte los movia por el asfalto, no les faltaba mucho para llegar y podia ver las nubes oscuras formandose a lo lejos...estaba lloviendo mucho en esos ultimos meses, clara muestra de que la temporada lluviosa y humeda habia arribado a esa zona. De vez en cuando kiryuu despegaba la vista del cristal para mirar al cuerpo pegado al suyo inconciente con una sonrisa leve, de ves en cuando caia en la tentacion de inclinarse para oler sus hebras que desprendian un aroma a tinta y madera adeherido al corriente de algun shampuu para hombres. **

**Se acomodo en el asiento buscando mejor postura intentando no despertar a kaname. Desde un inicio mas por el echo de que no le gustaba la idea de que el joven se alejara y porque por mas que le hacia sentir averracion por lo meloso que sonaba lo iba a estrañar, algo ahondo en el en cuanto el le dijo que iria a visitar a su madre, quiza eso que llaman mal presentimiento. Asi que para no andar pensando demasiado con su paranoia y estar preocupandose por el cabezota de kaname quien ni siquiera se habia dignado en comprar un telefono celular como la gente normal, decidio ir con el. **

**kuran nunca le habia mencionado nada de su familia aunque, bueno tampoco es que Zero lo hiciera, aun mas cuando kiryuu se consideraba un huerfano...**

**Al poco tiempo gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo abismal contra la cubierta superior del autobus, los oidos se llenaron del sonido sosegado de la lluvia y mareas de agua cristalina se deslizaron por los cristales. Kiryuu acio a kaname contra su cuerpo con mayor ahinco al sentir el decenso de la temperatura, era una llovisna helada que se extendia por todo el cielo, el supo que lloveria por horas.**

**Zero supuso que se habia quedado dormido con el arrullo del clima cuando la lejana sensacion del vehiculo deteniendose de repente con el sonido caracteristico de una fuga de gases a presion, seguido del murmullo de personas lo fue sacando poco a poco de la neblina que era el sueño y la inconciencia, se desesperezo el cuerpo tomandose su tiempo, sintiendo la delicia de los musculos al estirarse, sintiendo que extrañamente algo le faltaba y cuando al fin cayo en cuenta se enderezo enseguida casi desesperado al ver que estaba solo y que kaname ya no se encontraba a su lado. miro a su alrededor, el vehiculo estaba casi vacio y por la ventana a lo lejos se veian las balas humedas cayendo en el terreno, seguia lloviendo afuera pero habian llegado a la estacion, protegidos bajo el extenso techo de la parada central de autobuses. **

**el ultimo pasajero termino de bajar seguido de un kiryuu que miraba hacia todas direcciones, su ceño se fruncio con molestia cuando pudo divisar la mata de pelo oscura cerca del guardaequipaje del autobus, sacando tanto su maleta como las suya. Zero se acerco con paso peligroso, esquivando a los demas civiles y cruzandose de brasos cuando llego junto a el. **

**- Se puede saber porque te fuiste sin avisarme? - pregunto repentinamente irritado, mirandolo con frialdad. kaname dio un respingo, girando rapidamente, Zero lo habia tomado por sorpresa. su mirada asesina se clavo en el como una daga pero no lo intimido como semanas atras, el ya estaba mas acostumbrado a esos gestos por parte del albino. sonrio tremulamente, el habia despertado minutos antes de llegar y si no lo habia despertado era porque el albino se veia tan en paz durmiendo que kaname decidio solo hacerlo en cuanto sacara todo el equipaje del autobus, dandole unos minutos mas de descanso. **

**- no quise interrumpir tu sueño - se limito a explicar y zero aflojo un poco sus facciones, nunca iba a expresar en vos alta que se habia enojado porque realmente se habia preocupado al no verlo. luego de unos segundos en que ninguno volvio a hablar Zero dejo salir un suspiro frustrado y apartandolo sin ser rudo se apresuro a tomar ambas maletas.**

**- yo puedo llevar la mia! - objeto el chico de mirada borgoña molesto ante ese gesto que lo hacia sentir como si fuese una chica, el albino le dirigio una mirada glarciar, aun no se calmaba del todo. **

**- callate y camina kuran - ladro a modo de orden sin oportunidad a replica, adelantandose hacia la estacion, desde allí tomarian un taxi. **

**. . . . . . . . **

**. . . . . **

**. . . . **

**. . . **

**El taxi que los llevaba a casa de su madre era conducido por un indostan al que no entendia mas de cuatro palabras, de ahi en mas era un enredo de lengua que kuran no estaba dispuesto a desenvolver. Era bueno saber que al menos entendia los nombres de sitios y los precios correspondientes, justo lo necesario.**

**El dia habia dejado de existir para convertirse en una especia de burbuja gris que envolvia toda la cuidad, seguia lloviendo, pero con menos fuerza y zero se sorprendio al ver que la tarde apenas iniciaba y parecia como si ubiese arrivado la noche; lo bueno es que si seguia decendiendo la intensidad de la lluvia, pronto cesaria. **

**El vehiculo amarillo se adentro en un vecindario que zero facilmente tacharia de elitista. enormes muros y verjas de hierro los recibieron, siendo guiados hacia dentro por un portero. el taxi desfilo por la calle, pasando por la hilera de casas que mas que hogares de suburvio parecian mini mansiones demasiado juntas. kiryuu veia a detalle cada estructura, ninguna igual a la otra, cada una con un exquisito gusto y penso que eso explicaba muchas cosas en su pelinegro. era tan claro...kaname venia de barrios altos, sonrio al pensar en el clasico cliche echo realidad que ellos dos formaban. **

**- aqui - escucho decir a kaname y el taxi se detuvo abruptamente frente a una de color rosa vieja con detalles que no sabian de que eran pero se veian carisimos. **

**Para ese entonces la lluvia no era mas que un roce de llovisna y ninguno se molesto a salir a la interperie, el moreno pagó al taxista y para cuando iba a ir a la parte trasera, Zero ya tenia ambas en mano. el indostan arranco dejandolos solos de frente con la casa. permanecieron en silencio, kiryuu esperando algun movimiento por parte del moreno y kaname porque de repente las ganas de entrar de ser nulas se habian transformado en animaversion. **

**- kaname ? - llamo Zero y fue suficiente para empezar a mover sus piernas. el moreno ladeo la cabeza para dedicarle una leve sonrisa, debia comportarse menos extraño sino queria levantar cualquier sospechas, lo que no sabia es que Zero tenia ya mil teorias en la cabeza. **

**Ambos caminaron a paso calmo por el camino estrecho de cemento, atravesando el jardin y llegando a la elegante entrada con dos puertas y manijas doradas. **

**Kuran toco el timbre una vez y fue suficiente para que que la puerta se abriera dando paso a una mujer joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones oscuros. **

**- kaname? - murmuro sin poder creerlo la femenina provocando en el pelinegro una sonrisa tremula, ella sonrio a sus anchas y no tardo en abalanzarse sobre el - volviste! - alabo feliz balanceandose en su cuello. el chico lentamente la fue rodeando con sus brazos, correspondiendo el abraso; fue entonces que se dio cuenta que hacia mucho no tenia contacto de ese tipo con nadie, bueno excepto con Zero. **

**- hola yuuki - pudo imaginar como la sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña se hacia mas grande **

**- kaname...- repitio como disfrutando de aquel nombre en su paladar - que alegria el que me hayas visitado - una tos sono detras de ambos y fue entonces cuando el oji carmin recordo a Kiryuu, con amabilidad se fue separando de Yuuki mientras, esta evaluaba con ojo critico al desconocido de cabellos plata. **

**- oh vaya, veo que traiste un amigo contigo - murmuro la joven y el pelinegro asintio. **

**- Zero, ella es Yuuki Touya, Yuuki el es Zero Kiryuu, Yuuki es una amiga de mi infancia - presento y la castaña arqueo una ceja. **

**- Sigo siendo tu amiga - acuso haciendolo reir ligeramente. **

**- pense que iriamos a ver a tu madre - acuso el oji amatista un poco irritado de que esa chiquilla abrasara al pelinegro aun cuando ya se habia dicho que solo eran amigos.**

**- si...pero, tenia que saludar a yuuki primero, ademas...ella nos llevara a la casa de mama - las facciones de Zero adquirieron confusion. - esta... - empezo kaname señalando la casa, era mi casa antes, luego nos mudamos hacia otro lugar mas...privilegiado del vecindario, y como no me quiero perder Queria que Yuuki me guiara. - **

**- el se fue un poco antes de que su madre se mudara - explico la castaña esta vez- luego de que se casara, su madre se cambio de residencia a la colina - la joven señalo con un brazo y Zero tuvo que ladear la cabeza para caer en cuenta de un detalle que le habia pasado desapercibido, mas alla a lo largo de la calle, apartada del elegante vecindario se extendia una elevacion de tierra donde el camino seguia y al final altas verjas con casas aun mas grandes y extravagantes.**

**- bueno! - solto la chica de repente llamando la atencion de ambos - vengan, yo los llevo - kaname sonrio en agradecimiento, sintiendo que Zero queria atravesarlo con los ojos. Si, Yuuki era una amiga que se habia mudado junto a su familia a su antigua casa, lugar donde vivio toda su infancia y luego abandono casi huyendo, luego de poder establecerse en la otra cuidad, se habia enterado por medio de las cartas que su madre se habia mudado a otra seccion. Los padres de Yuuki siempre habian querido mudarse a ese sector, antes vivian en otro mas modesto asi que en cuanto supieron que habia una vacante de venta la compraron y tuvo a su amiga mas que cerca, solo que ya era tarde, el se habia ido. **

**- recibiste las cartas?-pregunto la castaña mientras caminaban por la acera poniendolo incomodo de repente.**

**- si...-**

**- me alegro, tu madre me encargo enviarlas, no tenia idea de como hacerlo - informo.**

**- si, no te preocupes todas las cartas de mama me llegaron - Yuuki sonrio y volvio a mirar a Zero de reojo. **

**Kaname esperaba que con esta visita su madre se calmara con su acoso y lo dejara en paz sino era por un tiempo al menos para siempre, el la queria pero, no lo suficiente para regresar a su anterior vida, de echo se sentia en paz lejos de todo y de todos, incluso de ella misma. podria ser que se hubiesen mudado y que paradojicamente ahora Yuuki ocupara esa casa con no muy gratos recuerdos pero de todos modos el lugar lo hacian las personas y aunque nueva y fresca era donde se habia mudado su madre, tenian a dos personas que igualmente no le traian gratos recuerdos a el. **

**. estas bien? - pregunto Zero con un fingido tono desinteresado, muy cerca de el, no se habia dado cuenta cuando la castaña se habia adelantado dos pasos adelante y el peliplata habia aprovechado para acercarsele viendo los ensimismado que iba. **

**El moreno asintio y Zero decidio preguntar.**

**- me diras que sucede? - quiso indagar el albino **

**- de que hablas - Zero suspiro preguntandose porque se sorpendia.**

**- has estado actuando muy raro, lo que me hace pensar que no querias venir en primer lugar- **

**- yo...- como supuso habia dado en el blanco y lo agachar la mirada, sonrio un poco pareciendole muy lindo, tomo su menton con dos dedos, y elevo su rostro inclinandose el mismo para besarlo, aprovechando que Yuuki les daba la espalda. Kaname se alarmo, ruborizandose de inmediato. O no es que fuera la primera ves que Kiryuu lo besaba en publico solo de que el hecho estar tan cerca de su casa y justo detras de la amiga de su infancia mesclado con las circunstancias que los rodeaban lo hizo sentir una extraña mescolanza de emociones extrañas, sin pensarlo siquiera retiro el rostro, evitandolo groseramente aunque no era su intencion. Zero dio un paso atras contrariado y a punto de preguntarle porque habia echo eso cuando un ladrido y una masa corporea entre sus piernas casi lo hace trastabillar, lo ultimo que vio fue una mancha oscura moverse por lo ancho de la acera rapidamente siguiendo la misma direccion que ellos. **

**Yuuki rio, volteando a verlos con entusiasmo y para entonces kaname habia echado a correr tras el. **

**- un perro...- reconocio enseguida la mente de Zero. **

**- Maxin! - grito a todo pulmon el moreno alejandose a todo lo que sus piernas daban. **

**- es su perrito- solto la castaña posicionandose junto a el y acercandose mas de lo que zero pudiese sentirse comodo - bueno, ya no es un perrito mas bien ahora es un perrote- solto riendo entretenida sin notar siquiera que el joven a su lado no le prestaba atencion, Kiryuu miraba al pelinegro alejarse, sus manos retomaron mas firmemente el agarre a ambas valijas y por primera vez comenzaba a dudar de si su decision de venir habia sido buena idea. - Zero? - llamo Yuuki viendo que la ignoraba totalmente, el aludido gruño por lo bajo no gustandole que lo llamara por su nombre. **

**- Kiryuu - aclaro sin importarle si era descortes - y no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, asi que puedes limitarte a guiarme- espeto con frialdad, quisa no deberia tratarla asi siendo amiga de kaname y que la chica hasta ahora habia sido amable pero era culpa de Kuran y solo de Kuran...**

**Contra todo pronostico y como si la actitud de Zero le pareciera simpatica la castaña le sonrio y dirigiendo su mirada al frente lo guio sin volver a retomar palabra en todo lo que restaba de camino...**

**Los cielos se mantenian impavidos, secos por momentos pero murmurando iracundos y dando un claro aviso de que la lluvia regresaria mas tarde. **

**. . . . . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . .**

**. .**

**. **

**Los sonidos suaves y acompasados llenaban cada rincon de la estancia, la chimenea crepitaba calida brindando un calor acogedor que desentonaba con lo tetrico del ambiente que se habia formado con la ira del cielo, rugian sedientas, secas de tanto llorar. **

**De repente la musica de bethoven que traspasaba la bocina paro en seco y Yuuri kuran tuvo que voltear por encima de su sofa unitario. Su esposo se acercaba bajando las escaleras con el control del equipo de sonido en mano con ese andar refinado y firme que al inicio la habia cautivado, desprendiendo elegante masculinidad. su pecho apenas cubierto por esa oscura camisa de seda y sus largas piernas enfundadas en aquellos pantalones de tela del mismo color, estilo oscuro, poetico que sin lugar a dudas le recordaba a su hijo. **

**sus manos se apretujaron juntas, sintiendo nuevamente ese anehlo de verlo de nuevo, esperaba noticias suyas, queria verlo, quria tocarlo, queria...**

**- Yuuri - interrumpio el hombre posicionadose tras suyo, colocando ambas manos grandes sobre sus delicados hombros - la tormenta volvera y creo que tendremos visitas - aviso con un tono misterioso y sonrisa torva. la mujer esbozo un rostro de confusion.**

**-invitados? - pregunto curiosa y el timbre hizo eco por toda la casa. **

**Yuuri no perdio tiempo en levantarse y apresurarse al recibidor para abrir la puerta, su esposo la siguio calmo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, el en cambio se asomo apenas por una ventana que le permitia ver fuera de la casa y el portico, su sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada al corrobar una ves mas quien habia llegado. **

**La hermosa mujer abrio la puerta enseguida casi con afan y su rostro se ilumino ante la sorpresa y luego pasando a la dicha; frente a ella estaban tres jovenes, a una la reconocio, era Yuuki, amiga de kaname quien hace meses no veia, otro era un extraño chico de cabellos plata y por ultimo estaba...**

**- Kaname! - festejo la mujer, el aludido tenia preso de la correo a Maxin que habia obviamente vuelto a escapar, el chico intento devolverle la sonrisa sin exito, ahora si, no habia por donde escapar mas que eso un velo sombrio cubrio su rostro cuando junto a su madre se poso a quien menos queria ver en ese momento. **

**- kaname...- dijo esta ves el esposo de Yuuri sonriendole con esa foma tan suya que le crispaba los nervios. **

**- rido...- escupio en cambio el pelinegro sintiendo su sangre hervirse. **

**Zero lejos de querer decir algo se mantuvo al margen no gustandole la forma en que el tal rido miraba a kaname, fuera de los paranoicos celos que acostumbraba a no reprimir para nada, realmente era extraña y fuera de lo normal la forma en que sus ojos negros como la noche recorrian el fino rostro moreno, como si lo degustara tal cual un cazador siente placer al ver a su presa.**

**be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**N.A**: Lamento la demora, eh estado postergando todos mis fics xD si, soy una desobligada e irresponsable pero, como digo siempre yo no dejo nada guindado, ni abandonado y como este fic estaba pendiente eh traído el final. Espero que les guste, y muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron un momento del tiempo de sus vidas en dejarme un review owo se les agradece, me brindaban con aquello ánimos y apoyo de seguir.

_**ADVERTENCIA**_: CONTIENE LEMON! RATIN M.

Capítulo Final

"**Me perteneces" **

No tiene idea de a donde se dirige, simplemente es incapaz de detenerse. Siente el agudo y palpitante dolor en sus músculos, no están acostumbrados a esforzarse tanto, pero no se detendrá, no con aquel miedo trabado en su sistema.

Los minutos pasan y cada vez es mas oscuro, mas frio, mas confuso. Estaba adentrándose demasiado en el bosque, llegando a linderos que nunca antes había recorrido. No era apresurado decir que no sabía como volver.

El pánico se hizo mas grande cuando escucho un ruido a sus espaldas, como la madera que se rompe. Al mismo tiempo, tuvo la desgracia de tropezar con una gruesa raíz, cayó al suelo como un saco y agradeció no haber soltado sonido alguno, solo la apresurada marcha de su respiración.

El campaneo de unas ramas cercanas le recordó a Kaname que debía seguir. La desesperación lo inundo y solo hizo lo mas inteligente que se le pudo ocurrir con el peligro tan cerca. A medio metro había un gran matorral de arbustos, espesos. Excelente escondite.

Sus manos y pies lo arrastraron con rapidez hacia ese refugio y comprimiendo su cuerpo lo suficientemente rápido para salvarlo de la vista hambrienta de su cazador.

Esperó…

Fue cuestión de algunos segundos:

Pisadas profundas.

Respiración acelerada.

Silencio…el pelinegro pareció ser consciente solo hasta ese momento de los sonidos del bosque, grillos, animales nocturnos, paz…porfiada paz…

Oh kaname! – el aludido no pudo evitar dar un respingo y sus manos volaron rápidas a su boca. Casi habría jurado que estaba detrás de él. Su voz clara en medio de la noche, rompiendo al fin esa falsa paz. Pero recordó que era imposible, desde donde estaba y con aquella oscuridad era imposible que Rido lo viera. – oh vamos, se que estas por aquí, deja de jugar!- en efecto, no podía verlo. – kaname…- canturreo casi con burla sicótica. El moreno sentía que se acercaba cada vez más a su posición.

Una pisada cercana y tuvo que volver a la realidad. Todas las emociones se arremolinaron dentro de el como una bomba a punto de volverlo loco. Estaba asustado, muy asustado y solo, solo con Rido.

Oh ahí estas! – soltó de repente la voz de su tío, al mismo tiempo que sentía que su única protección era apartada de él. Rido había removido los arbustos y revelado su ubicación. Su mirada aterrada era devuelta por una casi maniaca. La Locura era el brillo de sus ojos.

¡No! – rugió pero, esa suplica no evito que su cuerpo de quince años fuera aplastado por el más grande. Kaname pudo sentir como era dominado por Rido, sus muñecas y piernas. Estaba perdido.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x

No hubo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Zero se diera cuenta que la madre de Kuran tenia problemas…dígase problemas porque probablemente la mujer estaba loca. También había notado como la tal Yuuki lo miraba con descaro por tiempos prolongados en cuanto el moreno se distraía hablando con su madre o se alejaba para buscar quien sabe que con ella. Aprovechaba para rozarlo cada vez que pasaba por su lado, o sus sonrisitas que le ponían los pelos de punta, en verdad le estaban fastidiando tanta atención. Si la castaña estaba interesada en el, no lo entendía, ya que desde que llego no había echo mas que ser…él con ella. Había que recalcar que las mujeres eran masoquistas.

Por último pero, más importante estaba el tipo con complejo de acosador, Rido. Zero no era ningún estúpido, podía notar los patrones en kaname y en rido para suponer que algo había pasado entre ellos, algo que aunque no sabia con exactitud, le hacia hervir la sangre y subir su sentido de sobreprotección. Kaname solía evitar estar cerca de el; Si rido hacia un movimiento, inconscientemente este también. No lo miraba directo, casi ni le hablaba y se veía que desde que habían llegado que no iba a ninguna parte solo.

Si ese maldito le hizo algo, yo voy a…-

Zero…- la voz excesivamente dulce de Yuuri interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. – lo quieres con azúcar o sin azúcar?- preguntó.

Sin azúcar – respondió con sequedad, le gustaba el café tal cual, negro y cargado, sin nada que lo alterara. La hermosa mujer pareció no inmutarse por su tono, supuso que ya lo veía propio de el ya que no había sido diferente desde que se hubieran presentado, pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Por alguna razón ese ambiente, esa casa, esas personas despertaban en el una aversión natural. Lo menos que podía hacer era disimularlo pero, tampoco podía fingir algo que no sentía. Esperaba que kaname no estuviera enojado con el, pero al comprobar nuevamente su semblante sereno a su lado, con la taza de té en sus manos, sabia que no estaba sorprendido.

El silencio era más o menos tranquilo hasta que Yuuri volvió a hablar y soltó la pregunta que seguramente rondaba por la cabeza de los tres desde que lo vieron.

Y dime Zero, que eres de kaname? Amigos? Compañeros de universidad? O…- un kaname atragantándose. Zero no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Aquello los había tomado a ambos por sorpresa, aunque ya se lo esperaban en algún momento. Era extraño que su hijo llegara con otro hombre. Al final de cuentas, mal de la cabeza pero, Yuuri era como todas las madres y lo mas lógico es que no estuviera enterada de la sexualidad de su hijo, Zero era el primero.

Él…bueno él…- típico, mejor se lo facilitaba antes de que su cara escarlata explotara.

Soy su novio – informo el albino, rápido, sin anestesia o remordimiento. Su mano tomo la de Kuran, entrelazando sus dedos sin darle tregua la pelinegro. Era mejor que las cosas quedaran claras desde el inicio, inclusive para el mismo…

Silencio absoluto y luego una carcajada por parte de Rido.

Oh vaya no me esperaba eso – aceptó el mayor recibiendo una mirada de su esposa.

Yo tampoco…como nunca hablas sobre esos temas en tus cartas…-

No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada – resolvió el pelinegro sintiéndose a la mar de incomodo, intentando cortar el tema.

Yuuki se mantenía alejada, viéndose totalmente desilusionada. Zero quería burlarse en su cara.

El tema fue cambiado luego de unos minutos para paz de kaname y al final de la noche era hora de dormir. Como seguía lloviendo, Yuuri invito a Yuuki a quedarse por esa noche y la castaña acepto.

A Zero le fue concedida una habitación individual cercana a la del pelinegro pero, él tenia otros planes…

Kaname? – llamó bajito el albino cerrando con cuidado la puerta a sus espaldas, el morocho sufrió un respingo que a Zero le pareció exagerado. El parecía tan fácil de alterar en aquel lugar, como si todo el tiempo temiera algo.

Zero… ¿que haces aquí?- inquirió este.

Quiero hablar contigo…- continuo en tono suave, caminando hacia él.

¿sobre que? – a pesar de que sopesaba de que podría tratar, el morocho prefería evadir lo inevitable.

Sobre Rido – joder, como odiaba que el albino fuera tan directo.

Que hay con mi tío? - pregunto con tono inocente. Zero sonrió al escucharlo llamarlo de ese modo.

Quiero saber la verdad…- Kaname suspiró y arrastrando los pies se sentó en la cama. Palmo el espacio a su lado invitándolo. Zero se sentó junto a el y lo rodeo por los hombros enfundándole ánimos. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero, estaba nervioso por que la respuesta quizá no seria para nada de su agrado.

Como habrás notado mi madre esta casada con mi tío – Kiryuu asintió. – mi padre murió en un accidente extraño cuando yo apenas era un crio…-

¿Extraño…?-

Fue muy raro, no lo recuerdo muy bien, creo que lo borre de mi memoria…en fin el asunto es que…- kuran trago saliva, intentaba ser tan franco como podía sin alterarse o delatar lo mucho que le afectaba en el proceso. Esperaba no solo engañar a Zero sino, también a si mismo.

La luz de su habitación se extinguió de repente.

Eh? – el albino miro el bombillo, preguntándose si tal vez hubo una falla en el sistema eléctrico. Kaname quien pareció adivinar sus pensamientos comento.

Las luces son apagadas automáticamente a esta hora, ya deberías estar en la cama - Kiryuu lo miro alzando una ceja pero, obviamente Kuran no podía verlo.

Que haces? – sintió como algo cálido tomaba su mano y lo arrastraba hacia mas arriba, en la cama.

Vamos a dormir… – murmuro Zero, muy cerca de su oído, tan cerca que su calor le traspasaba el pijama.

El peli plateado lo hizo cubrirse juntamente con las sabanas y rodeó su cintura, atrayéndolo a su calor. Kaname era consiente de los latidos acompasados a su espalda y era totalmente envuelto en aquel calor sobrecogedor.

Podía dormir fácilmente con aquello. Sintiéndose cómodo, protegido y calientito; con los fuertes brazos del albino rodeando su cuerpo y sus labios pegados a su cuello, mientras su respiración lenta y caliente, le hacia cosquillas en la nuca.

Para su propio alivio, Zero parecía haber olvidado porque estaba en aquella habitación.

Mañana seguimos – soltó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo. Al parecer no…

Kaname cerró los ojos, intentando dormir. La lluvia había cesado hacia unas horas y solo quedaba el murmullo del viento contra la estructura de la casa. La respiración de Zero era tranquila. La presión de la madera en zonas inalcanzables. El goteo de alguna llave. Maldición…él no podía dormir.

En momentos como aquello deseaba estar en su casa, al menos allí estaría tranquilo. El sabía que estaba a salvo, con su "novio" abrasándolo de esa forma pero, seguía sintiéndose intranquilo.

¿Qué hora era?

Miro sobre su buro, en el sobrio reloj electrónico. Marcaba visiblemente la 3:oo AM.

¿No puedes dormir? – ronroneó un adormilado Zero. Kaname no sabía como había logrado despertar a Kiryuu, ni siquiera se había movido.

Sintió la mano de Zero alejarse de su cintura, para ir mas hacia el sur. Sus mejillas se tiñeron y su cuerpo sufrió una contracción cuando esos dedos calientes se colaron por debajo de su pijama y tomaron su miembro dormido. Kaname casi se atraganta para hablar.

Z-zero… ¿que haces? - intento voltear el rostro para observarlo mejor en la penumbra pero, los labios tibios del albino se pegaron a su cuello impetuosamente, sin moverlos. Su aliento ya no solo le causaba cosquillas, ahora enviaba corrientes desde ese punto hasta el resto de las extremidades. Los dedos largos comenzaron a acariciarlo haciendo que el morocho intentara detenerlo con sus manos.

Basta!-

No – respondió despreocupadamente.

Zero! – regaño el castaño y una risita choco contra su piel.

Solo te ayudo a dormir. – explico, apartando las manos morenas y tomándolo esta vez con ambas suyas.

Cuando la caricia tomo mas intensidad, Kaname no pudo evitar arquearse. Su espalda se pego aun más a aquel pecho y empezó a transpirar. De un momento a otro hacia mucho calor.

Esto no esta bien…- con Rido o no, estaban en casa de su madre, ¿Qué tal si los descubrían? Bien era una excusa muy tonta, pero al menos debían algo de respeto, además…- que…no se supone que haríamos esto cuando yo lo pidiera? - ¿ que había pasado con el acuerdo de sexo consentido?. Zero bufó indignado.

No estoy rompiendo el acuerdo, esto no es sexo, es masturbación. – resolvió con descaro – acordamos que solo intimaríamos cuando tu lo pidieras, y aunque soy consiente de que si espero a que lo hagas es mejor buscar una silla, aún respeto esa decisión pero…esto no es intimar…- hizo presión, para ese entonces ya estaba erecto e hinchado. Kaname jadeó sin poder evitarlo, maldiciéndolo. Sus dedos frotaron suavemente la cabeza, provocando que inconscientemente las caderas de Kaname se movieran.

Tramposo – gritó el morocho en su fuero interno. Aunque a quien engañaba? El también deseaba tanto aquello, mas sin embargo era demasiado orgulloso para decirle que lo tomara, así que mientras tendría que conformarse y agradecer su falta de vergüenza y tozudez.

Los labios de Zero comenzaron a devorar su cuello, en cuanto una mano subía al norte para tomar entre sus dedos una dura tetilla. La otra estaba demasiado concentrada bajando y subiendo por aquel falo que ya había comenzado a expulsar el líquido pre seminal.

La mano de Kaname se apoyó en la nuca de Zero, sus dedos enredándose en sus cabellos platinados. Su cuello ladeándose para darle más acceso al vocalista. Sus labios perdiendo el pudo y la voluntad para reprimir los gemidos.

Deseo tanto hacerte mio de nuevo…- Kuran no supo si había imaginado eso o realmente lo había escuchado. Su mundo comenzaba a nublarse demasiado rápido en cuanto Zero aumentaba la velocidad de su mano. No supo en que momento había comenzado a gemir tan alto y no se detuvo a preocuparse si era escuchado.

Pronto llegaría, el final estaba tan cerca.

Cuando Zero lo mordió en el cuello tan fuerte que el orgasmo llego, y el placer se mesclo deliciosamente con el dolor.

Kaname suspiro y volvió a apoyarse nuevamente en la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo hundirse en ella. Agotado, cansado y totalmente satisfecho.

El cuerpo calientito de Zero volvió a pegarse al suyo. El mundo de Morfeo empezaba a seducirlo, invitándolo a un mundo mejor, lejos de la realidad.

Comenzaba a sentirse adormilado. El sueño estaba llegando.

Sintió como la mano de Kiryuu en su entrepierna húmeda y pegajosa se alejaba. Tuvo la noción- porque no sabría explicarlo muy bien, sus parpados terminaban de cerrarse y el mundo exterior se hizo esclavo de los sentidos-que Kiryuu llevaba esa mano arriba, en dirección a su boca…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Cuando Zero despertó al día siguiente, estaba solo.

Con sigilo se asomó al pasillo para ir rápidamente a su habitación. Por los ventanales se infiltraba la luz de un radiante sol, algo poco común desde que había llegado a ese lugar.

Se baño y cambio en su cuarto y bajo hacia la planta inferior sabiendo que seguramente ya todos estaban desayunando. Tal fue su sorpresa y el inicio de su pánico al encontrarse con el vacío y el silencio. ¿Dónde estaban todos?.

Irrumpió la cocina, las recamaras. Nada, no había nadie. ¿Kaname?. Se vio tentado a gritar su nombre pero unas risas afuera interrumpieron sus ansias. Quiso golpearse la cabeza. Por supuesto, afuera.

Corrió hacia la puerta principal y la abrió de golpe. La luz demasiado brillante del sol lo cegó por un rato y cuando se disperso devolviéndole la visión, el panorama no parecía real.

Frente a el una Yuuki risueña tirada en el pasto a unos diez metros, a un lado de una valla. Yuuri estaba junto a ella de pie, con una pelota de vóley en las manos. Del lado contrario a la valla estaba un soberbio Rido y un tranquilo Kaname. ¿Pero que…?

Kaname jugando voleibol? De por si el cuadro era bastante raro, parecían una familia...normal. Zero se sintió cohibido de interrumpir ese cuadro "perfecto".

No supo que hacer cuando todos voltearon de repente a mirarlo, notando su presencia.

Buenos días Zero! – saludó con entusiasmo Yuuki corriendo hacia el. _Oh no…_

Buenas - pasó de ella y camino hacia Kaname. Yuuki se quedo pasmado un momento tras el pero pareció recomponerse rápidamente, volviendo a sonreír y siguiéndolo.

_Y tu que tanto me miras imbécil? _ Le gruño el albino a Rido mentalmente. Saludo a la señora Kuran y se posiciono junto a su novio.

Gracias por esperarme kuran – soltó lacónico.

No tuve opción. Prácticamente me obligaron – se excuso bajito. Claro eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Ya lo creo, sos demasiado nerd para jugar algún deporte – pullo Zero en toda su crueldad, ganándose una mirada asesina.

Ya no jugare – anunció el pelinegro malhumorado, alejándose del campo.

Zero! – escucho gritarle Yuuri – quieres jugar? – _Mierda… _

El albino no tenia problemas con los deportes, le gustaban pero…el no tenia tanto animo a aquellas horas y…un momento…claro que quería jugar…

Asintió con una sonrisa y Kaname frunzo el ceño.

Kiryuu sugirió que cambiaran de parejas y se igualaran en equipos mixtos, ya que era distinto enfrentarse a Rido con Kaname, que a Rido con Zero. El moreno soltó un bufido dejándose caer sobre el pasto.

Pronto Kaname se daría cuenta de que las intenciones de su novio no era joderlo sino, más bien tener una excusa.

En todo lo que duro el partido se dieron varios "accidentes" que incluso kuran pensó en que Zero le iría bien trabajando en cosas turbias como "limpiador" o quien sabe que cosas. La manera en que lo hacia parecer todo menos "intencional". Nadie sospecharía que lo que realmente deseaba era herir a su tío, nadie menos Kaname y Rido por supuesto.

Golpe en las rodillas, golpes en la cara, tiros muy altos, tiros que ocasionaban caídas, raspones.

El colmo de todo fue cuando el equipo de Yuuri y Zero ganaron y Rido tenía una expresión que demandaba sacrificios humanos.

Cuando todos entraron a Zero ya le rugía el estomago, tenia hambre y apostaba a que ya habían desayunado. Con un gruñido reprimido, se dejo caer en un sofá y luego de olerse disimuladamente las axilas, había concluido que también además de comida necesitaba un baño.

Joder, todo era culpa de kaname…no podía ser normal y haberlo despertado a tiempo? Era tan egoísta ese berrinchudo…

Voy a bañarme – anuncio el culpable subiendo las escaleras. Rido había desaparecido y Yuuki había sido la primera en huir a una ducha.

Yuuri sonrió, refugiándose en la cocina.

No tardes, el desayuno ya esta listo. – le grito. Así que aun no habían desayunado. Todos habían despertado y lo primero que hacen es ir a sudar como puercos? Que gente más rara. Se alegraba al menos en esa ocasión de ello, tenia hambre.

De pronto una idea surco su mente. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa perversa y con sigilo y sin hacer ruido el también subió a la planta superior.

Cuando Kiryuu entro en la habitación del castaño, sonrió aún más cuando el sonido del agua corriendo llego a él. Con rapidez se quito la ropa.

Si iba a tomar un baño, podría ser con kaname. Era un buen momento para aprovecharse. En otras circunstancias quien sabe si Kuran lo dejaría.

El moreno se enjabonaba el cuerpo cuando la puerta corrediza del baño se abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo se pego contra la pared fría y humedad al ver a su novio desnudo entrar junto a él en la ducha.

Z-zero! – tartamudeó - ¿qué demonios haces? – el albino sonrió pícaro.

Nada solo tomo un baño - se metió de lleno bajo la regadera empapándose. Kaname parpadeo y un tierno rubor inundó sus mejillas. Los caminos de agua viajaban por aquel cuerpo alabastrino, distanciándose, uniéndose, lamiendo aquellas porciones pálidas y bien trabajadas de piel hasta caer mas abajo donde…carraspeó, incomodo, caliente.

Zero…pensé que habíamos acordado que yo…- Kiryuu dejo su labor de enjabonarse para voltearlo a mirar con una sonrisa, sabia que lo que el moreno iba a decirle.

Oh, lo ce. No voy a violarte kuran solo tomo un baño. Lo necesito – soltó el bastardo.

Entonces ve a tu baño imbécil. – gruño el moreno pero, kiryuu pareció ignorarlo volviendo a su labor anterior.

Cuando escucho el suspiro proveniente de Kuran, Zero sonrió mentalmente. La noche anterior había pensado en que si bien Kaname no iba a pedírselo, él iba a obligarlo a hacerlo, de un modo indirecto y retorcido claro estaba. Iba hacer que rogara porque lo tomare. Que el mismo lo pidiera. El solo tenia que "persuadirlo".

Sinceramente pensó que perdería el control y rompería el acuerdo, tenerlo bajo su mano, el teniendo todo el control, kuran retorcijándose de placer bajo sus caricias…como no querer repetir lo de aquella vez?. Ya estaba llegando a su límite…

Kaname lo vio pasar sus manos por su pecho, su abdomen, enjabonándose. Agacho la cabeza, detallando el agua que corría a la coladera. Luego vio como los pies de Zero caminaban hacia los suyos. Su cuerpo se tenso.

Kuran…- escucho ronronear al albino. Su tono era tan sensual que un calor empezó a nacer en su vientre. Estaba vergonzosamente seguro que si Zero lo arrinconaba y lo manoseaba el se dejaría. – Kuran! – llamó esta vez mas fuerte, rompiendo el hechizo. El aludido levanto el rostro y sus borgoñas encajaron en el amatista.

-Tu turno – dio por explicado el albino y a Kaname le tomo varios segundos darse cuenta que hablaba de enjuagarse. Zero se apartó y le dio espacio para que se metiera bajo el riego de la ducha. Aprovecho para verlo mientras, se quitaba los restos del jabón, imaginando que eran sus manos las que lo recorrían.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos, Zero lo había acariciado a su antojo, pero viéndolo ahora parecía que no había sido suficiente. Aquellas nalgas parecían vírgenes, sentía la necesidad de apretujarlas ahora mas que nunca al verlas tan húmedas y redondas.

Kaname se voltio, con ojos cerrados, enjuagándose el pelo y solo empeoro la situación. Zero tenía una vista excelente de sus tetillas rosadas y totalmente endurecidas. De los regueros de agua que se esparcían por todo su pecho, pasando por su abdomen y…

Kaname Jadeó. No supo si fue producto de su trastornada imaginación. Quizá solo fue un leve suspiro pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kiryuu soltó su propio jadeo cuando una dureza encarnada tomo lugar en su entrepierna.

Maldita sea. Tenía una erección.

Justo en ese momento a kuran se le ocurrió abrir los ojos.

_Con un demonio…_

El moreno estaba a punto de preguntarle porque se veía tan tenso cuando su vista bajo por instinto hacia abajo, sin pensar. Se arrepintió de inmediato y Zero también. El chiste de todo aquello era que Kaname se diera cuenta de lo necesitado que estaba de que Zero lo follara, no que quedara en evidencia lo desesperado que el albino parecía estar. Era tan bochornoso en aquellas circunstancias…

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos y el silencio espeso que los rodeaba.

Kaname comenzó a reír. _Bastardo._

Que te parece tan gracioso kuran? - retó un casi enojado Zero. No podía evitar irritarse. Para colmo de males se reía de él y su desgracia seguramente.

Cuando dejo de reír, guardo nuevamente silencio y una sonrisa que Zero solo pudo identificar como macabra apareció en su precioso rostro.

Lo siguiente que el albino sintió, fue como era empujado rudamente contra la fría baldosa. Sus labios soltaron un quejido al tiempo que sentía manos calientes tomándolo de las caderas. Abrió sus ojos que se habían cerrado y no vio a kuran. La calidez aun persistía en su parte baja, incluso llego a sentir el vaho cálido de…

Bajo el rostro y no tuvo tiempo para detenerlo. Kuran lo trago completo, de lleno en su boca. Zero pensó que se correría cuando aquel calor húmedo y vivo lo cubrió entero. Kuran había tragado todo su miembro.

_No lo podía creer. _

No estaba pasando, aquello no era real. El nunca…

_ahh…_

Un gemido fuerte, vergonzoso. Alguien abajo lo habría escuchado?

Sin darle tregua kuran comenzó a succionar, fuerte, rápido, crudo. Zero tuvo que apoyarse con desesperación en la pared, mordiéndose los labios, haciéndolos sangrar. Sus mejillas ardían tanto…no podía permitirse gemir; Él sabía que si lo hacia sus cuerdas vocales alcanzarían notas tan altas que de seguro todos en aquella casa podrían oírlo.

No era el hecho de que su pequeño berrinchudo le estuviera haciendo una felación. Simplemente era el factor _Kuran-haciéndolo. _Era suficiente detonante erótico para volverlo loco.

Un profundo gruñido y Kiryuu ya estaba corriéndose dentro de su boca.

_-Zero…-_ susurró el moreno, atreviéndose a mirarlo con aquellos ojos infernales.

_-Zero_…-Kaname Sonrió.

¡ZERO!

¿!Que!? – rugió el peli plata. Totalmente perdido, confundido y azorado. El contexto había cambiado totalmente. Sus manos palparon la superficie de la pared, aún fría, aun húmeda. La misma inclinación de su cuerpo. Todo exactamente igual, exceptuando que kuran no estaba devorándole la hombría sino, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos, frente a él.

Parpadeó. _No…como pudo su mente jugarle aquella treta tan ruin…_

Te vas a enjuagar o no? - pregunto un impaciente Kaname. Zero no se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo y agradecía que el morocho tampoco. Él era totalmente consiente de su "situación". Con rapidez, antes de que a Kuran se le ocurriera bajar la vista, se metió bajo la regadera y se enjuago tomándose su tiempo. Debía bajarse la calentura…

Minutos después, Zero se escabullo hacia su habitación con un portazo.

x. x. .x .x . x. x. x. x .x . x. x. x. x. x. .x .x .x . x .x .x .x .x . x . x .x . x . x . x . x .x

Zero no estaba pasando tan mala tarde. Habían pasado algunas horas desde que se sentó en el pasto del jardín a mirar al sol morir. Despotricaba distraídamente la hierba sin pensar en nada concreto. A sus espaldas se erguía el bosquecillo que mientras, mas oscurecía parecía hacerse más grande y espeluznante.

No sabía muy bien porque había optado por aquello, solo sabía que estaba inconscientemente enojado con kuran. Sabia que el moreno era total inocente de toda culpa y que el mismo se lo había buscado pero… a la mierda, todo era culpa suya por ser una tentación para el y no ser como el resto de la humanidad y dejarse llevar por sus bajos deseos, en ves de eso ser un chiquillo reprimido.

Suspiró.

El motivo principal de todo aquello era la indignación y la humillación que sintió cuando cayó en cuenta que mientras el deliraba por el deseo, kuran podía mantenerse bajo control, como si el urgido y necesitado fuera el…al menos se sentiría tranquilo si fuese reciproco. No podía engañarse haciéndose creer que era por la casi nula actividad sexual, ya que aun que desde el inicio no era virgen, y se daba polvos con quien quisiera no tenia precisamente una necesidad de aquellas magnitudes y a tanta frecuencia.

Le gustase o no, jamás deseo a alguien como deseaba ese imbécil remilgado.

El sol termino de ocultarse y la calle bajo la colina se llenó de luces. El albino quedó bajo el abrigo de la penumbra, pero no se movió ni dejo de arrancar el césped. El sonido de los grillos y demás animales silvestres empezó a tomar fuerza, pero siguió inmutable.

Había otras cosas por las que pensar. Como por ejemplo el extraño comportamiento de Kuran. No es que hubiese sido especialmente afectivo y cariñoso desde que lo conoció pero, al menos desde hacía unos días, había nacido más de una mejora en la forma de tratarse uno al otro. No es que kaname se le lanzara encima o le dijera cosas bonitas, pero se dejaba consentir, permitía que Zero lo besara a sus anchas cuando quería o detalles cursis como tomarle posesivamente de la mano. Desde que habían llegado el pelinegro se mostraba distante, hosco y esquivo. Fácilmente podía sentir el frio muro interpuesto entre los dos. No se trataba de que antes se contaban el total trasfondo de sus vidas pero, no sentía tanta lejanía como en aquel momento.

Zero sentía que estaban demasiado alejados emocional y mentalmente.

Como si hubiese sido invocado, sintió como una inconfundible calidez lo rodeaba.

Luego de tenerlo olvidado todo el día y toda la tarde Kaname se había dignado en prestarle atención. Sintió como enterraba el rostro en su cuello y aquellas hebras oscuras le hicieron cosquillas. No era normal en el ese comportamiento, aunque bueno nada era normal desde que habían llegado.

Lo siento…- susurro contra su oído, causándole un escalofrió. El albino bufó y kaname dio la vuelta para obligarlo a acogerlo en el regazo. Zero se lamento internamente al ver la cara de niño y cachorro que estaba poniendo y le estaba dejando sin defensas.- se que me eh comportado terrible – acepto mirándolo con intensidad.

¿Era Kuran quien decía esas palabras? De seguro era otro delirio suyo.

Cuando no…- se oyó decir a si mismo, repentinamente cansado. Aquel tono tan lúgubre pareció causar cierto miedo en el menor. Su rostro se descompuso un poco. Quizá pensando en que ya se había cansado de él. Quien sabe, no sabía que tan importante era para kuran, hasta ahora no se habían dicho nada.

Como si aquello fuera a salvarlos, kuran se precipito a sus labios. Zero abrió los ojos mientras, su cuerpo era sobrepasado por una fuerza poderosa. Era el primer beso desde que habían llegado.

Solo pareció durar pocos segundos, el moreno se separo con una expresión irresistible, sus mejillas amapolas y sus ojos tilitantes y anhelantes. Se veía sumamente vulnerable. ¿ Le habría pasado algo mientras el estaba ahí fuera?.

En verdad lo siento…solo…- pareció que le costara hablar – Dios Zero, me importas mucho, no quiero que te alejes de mi por mi…estúpida bipolaridad…yo no…- Kiryuu no lo dejo terminar, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y asalto sus labios con pasión. Se dejo caer sobre la hierba al tiempo que rodaban en el césped quedando arriba. Su cuerpo cubrió el suyo con ansiedad, presionándolo contra el suelo. Las luces que sobresalían en la ventana y fuera de la casa no eran tan poderosas para alcanzarlos así que difícilmente alguien más lo vería. Ya había anochecido por completo.

Kiryuu lo beso, y kaname le respondió con el mismo ímpetu. No sabrían decir por cuanto tiempo, quizás horas o unos cuantos minutos, sus labios ya estaban hinchados.

Cuando un jadeo salió de la boca del moreno, el restregó su cadera de forma inconsciente, generando que el menor le abriera las piernas y le rodeara la cintura. La tela no era impedimento para sentir aquel centro en ebullición. Su piel estaba caliente. Sus manos acariciaron su pecho y sus dedos tomaron una tetilla por encima de la ropa. Kuran volvió a jadear. Maldita sea, iba a volverlo loco y, no estaba seguro de poder soportar otro rechazo.

Con dificultad, casi sintiendo dolor físico, aparto sus manos de aquel cuerpo frágil y caliente y se limito a mirarlo.

¿Que sucede?- preguntó kaname cuando Kiryuu había dejado de besarlo y tocarlo. Su respiración era agitada, la de ambos.

Te deseo…- Kaname parpadeó, sonrojado.

Yo también – admitió aun mas rojo y Zero sonrió.

Lo suficiente como para…- dejo las palabras en el aire. Kaname entendió de que iba todo.

Zero…yo…- intento explicarse pero Zero no lo dejo.

Se aparto rápidamente de el y volvió a su posición anterior en el césped. Kaname no lo podía mirar a la cara aun tirado en la hierba pero, sabía que estaba molesto. Con paciencia se sentó igualmente junto a el y esperando un posible rechazo dejo que su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro ajeno y sus manos buscaron las pálidas del albino.

Zero lo dejo hacer.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Kiryuu tomo palabra.

Me dirás lo que dejamos pendiente ayer en la noche? – el cuerpo a su lado se tensó.

Debió haber sabido que Kiryuu no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente. Precisamente en aquel momento quería olvidar todo lo que estuviese relacionado a esa persona. No quiero pensar en el luego de que hace unos momentos el casi…

Mi padre murió cuando era muy niño, como había dicho de una manera extraña –volvió a empezar sin esperar una señal. Zero escucho atentamente, pasando un brazo alrededor de ese cuerpo que deseaba proteger. - fue el mismo día que…- un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del pelinegro. Aquello le costaba, más porque odiaba llenarse de aquel odio viejo y ponzoñoso.- íbamos a regresar a casa de vacaciones…- suspiró.

A dónde fueron? – preguntó el albino cuando noto que kuran necesitaba un empujón para continuar.

Fuimos a una cabaña, en el lago. Nos quedamos dos semanas y…el último día algo extraño pasó…- aquello inquieto al vocalista, más cuando kuran volvió a quedarse mudo. Lo tomo de los hombros, obligándolo a mirarlo.

¿Qué pasó? – inquirió con impaciencia.

No lo sé…- soltó con sinceridad, abatido, cansado, quedó. Kiryuu dejó de zarandearlo y lo abrazó con fuerza. – no lo sé…- susurro contra sus oídos, de forma lastimera. Sus brazos los enrollaron, buscando un ancla. – no recordaba realmente, todo era muy confuso, pero algo había pasado, algo terrible. No se sintió igual desde aquel día, y en nada tenía que ver la muerte de su padre. Aunque curiosamente algo dentro de su corazón le decía que ambos sucesos tenían que ver crudamente con su tío, quien luego de meses de luto pidió la mano de su madre, proclamando un amor que tuvo que callar por años.

Así permanecieron por un rato, abrasados, en el silencioso resguardo de la noche.

Kaname no noto cuando Zero lo levanto en volandas, al parecer ya era muy entrada la noche porque se sentía adormilado, ligero en aquellos brazos que lo cernían contra el pecho alabastrino. En el medio letargo donde se encontraba fue consciente de su situación cuando escucho el rechinar de las escaleras, el tic tac de algún reloj y el silencio frio y sepulcral de la sala. Todo mundo dormía. Busco algún reloj conocido topándose con el único que había en aquella casa, sobre una estantería. Marcaba las 11:48. Era muy tarde ya.

Zero…- murmuró acurrucándose contra aquel calor.

Shhh…te llevare a tu habitación. – escuchó que le susurraban contra la frente. Luego el contacto efímero de un beso entre sus ojos. La voz de Zero era profunda y balsámica. Las manos de Kaname se apretujaron contra sus ropas, el albino lo hacía sentir seguro, lo hacía sentir suyo. Hasta ahora había estado ahí para él. ahuyentaba la soledad, ahuyentaba a sus demonios.

Cerró los ojos en cuanto el albino abrió la puerta de su habitación. Sintió como era alejado de aquella calidez para ser colocado con delicadeza sobre el confort de la cama. Sus manos en sus ropajes se anudaron más, temiendo que se alejara. No quería que Zero se fuera. Quería que se quedara, como la otra noche.

Quédate…te necesito…- escucho su propia voz murmurar a modo de petición.

Siempre…- respondió el albino. Kaname abrió los ojos a medias, para encontrarse con la mirada de Kiryuu traspasándole el alma. Sus ojos amatistas estaban derretido en fuego y su sonrisa era tan suave…lo miraba, como si fuese su mayor tesoro, lo más preciado. Kaname también sonrió complacido, extasiado mientras, el cuerpo cálido de Zero se dejaba caer sobre él, abarcándolo. se sentía agradablemente diminuto, frágil y protegido y todo eso le valía un rábano, se sentía endemoniadamente bien ser protegido y…amado.

Zero lo abrazo y unió sus frentes, tarareando una nana que Kaname reconocía. Pero el moreno no quería dormir, quería permanecer despierto. Deseaba disfrutar y alargar aquel momento. Tenía una extraña e insaciable hambre de Kiryuu.

Sus manos se infiltraron a través de la ropa, esperando que aquello aplacara la sed. Fue insuficiente, quería más. La piel del albino quemaba y él no podía dejar las manos quietas.

De repente Zero se hundió en su cuello, tensándose. Sus labios soltaron un jadeo frustrado.

Para…- pidió contra su piel, sujetando sus manos.

No quiero – su voz sonó tan infantil…

Zero se enderezo un poco para quedar cara a cara. Su ceño fruncido a modo de reto. Ambos Se miraron eternos segundos y luego Kiryuu cedió. Sus labios se dejaron caer sobre los contrarios, de manera suave. Sus manos alabastrinas soltaron las morenas que no tardaron en continuar con su antiguo propósito.

Kaname jadeo de una forma tan sucia que debería ser ilegal cuando, Kiryuu mordió su labio inferior. Las manos del moreno se aferraron a su trasero por encima de la ropa y sus piernas lo envolvieron cuando aquellos labios surcaron para comenzar a besar su cuello. El beso suave y dulce se volvió intenso y salvaje.

Ambos tenían hambre y sed. Ambos deseaban devorar y ser consumidos.

Kaname ya no podía pensar, no cuando Zero pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo de aquella forma. No, cuando él se vio a si mismo desnudando a su novio para tener contacto directo con su piel.

Si alguna vez sintió miedo o pudor, en aquel momento no existía nada dentro de él que no fuera las ansias y el deseo por sentir a Kiryuu uniéndose a él más allá de lo carnal.

Cuando fue despojado de su sudadera, quedando expuesto en la parte superior y sus blue jeans siguieron el mismo rumbo. Zero se separó lo suficiente para que el aliento agitado de ambos se mesclara. Sus ojos detallando al moreno. Cerciorándose de la veracidad de todo aquello.

-¿qué sucede? – pregunto Kaname, perdido.

¿Estas seguro que es esto lo que deseas? – sabía que podría llegar a arrepentirse de aquella pregunta.

Kaname guardo silencio. Entendía su desconfianza. Probablemente ha lastimado aquel ego varias veces. De repente tuvo deseos de consolarlo. De demostrarle que no volvería a rechazarle. Zero de seguro estaba confundido por el cambio, el también. No sabía que había provocado todo, quizá el desahogo silencioso y emocional de hacia un rato, quizá porque ahora sabía que no tenía nada que temer siempre y cuando fuera Zero. Quizás porque ahora no tenía dudas, que aquel huraño lo quería. Kaname no tenia, ni puta idea. Lo único de lo que si estaba seguro es que Zero era el único que podía consolarlo, que podía protegerlo, con el cual podría abrirse, el único…a quien el deseaba, ahora más que nunca tenía en claro que ese deseo era física, mental y emocionalmente, quería todo de aquel trozo de felicidad que era Kiryuu Zero.

Bésame…- soltó por toda respuesta. Eso ahí y en china para Zero era un "sí". Con una sonrisa torva, volvió a aquellos labios, esta vez despojando de sus ropas a Kaname, para que ambos estuvieran iguales.

Cuando kiryuu sintió la intimidad del moreno rozando con la suya cayó en cuenta que ambos estaban igual de "duros". Por un momento sintió que se sonrojaría cuando Kaname le devolvía una sonrisa ladina, totalmente impropia de él. ¿ Estaría poseído por el demonio?.

Tócame Zero. – jadeo Kuran, crispándole el autocontrol. Zero tomo con una mano ambos sexo causando un estremecimiento en sus cuerpos. Ambas intimidades palpitaban bajo su mano, necesitadas.

Quiero que sepas…que, voy a hacerte el amor, no vamos a tener sexo – declaro el oji amatista y quiso vomitar de lo cursi que había sonado ¿de dónde había salido eso? Era cierto, pero ese no era el modo.

Por primera vez desde que empezaron las mejillas de kuran se tiñeron de rojo, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus labios soltaron dos palabras, que cayeron sobre Zero de forma tan atroz como si trataran de algo prohibido.

Te amo Zero…- fue suficiente, lo demás se volvió confuso, salvaje. Todo empezó a arder, ambos empezaron a arder…

La fricción comenzó de forma voraz. Primero demasiado rápido, tanto que ambos gemían desvergonzadamente. Luego Zero fue bajando la intensidad, consciente de que se vendrían muy pronto si seguía de aquel modo.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Kaname levanto un poco la cabeza, justo para ver como la mano de Zero hacia su labor. Se sentía como una persona ajena a él mismo y a la vez podía sentirlo todo con la precisión exacta de que el cuerpo afectado era el suyo. No sentía pudor, no sentía vergüenza. Lo único vivo en él era aquella hambre muda y desconcertante que nacía del sexo.

Hubo un punto en que creyó que tocaría el infinito y Kiryuu decidió hacerlo caer a tierra de una forma cruel. En medio del placer inalcanzable todo fue cortado de seco cuando su mano se alejo de su miembro junto con su sexo.

Kaname parpadeo, sin saber que pasaba. Un gemido lastimero y luego un acercamiento de cadera. Zero soltó una risilla.

Tranquilo…- susurro Zero contra su mejilla iniciando un camino de besos hasta su clavícula, con cariño y dulzura. Kuran enterró sus dedos en los cabellos plateados intentando relajarse y matar el fuego que ardía reclamando tregua.

Te amo…-volvió a soltar como un bálsamo. Zero sonrió de lado, un brillo inundando sus ojos pero, no dijo nada y a Kaname no le importo, se sentía bien decirlo, extraña e imposiblemente bien. Era una fuga recién encontrada y el aire caliente salía aliviándolo.

Kuran jadeo cuando los labios pálidos envolvieron un botón, duro y sonrosado. La lengua de Zero se degusto su pezón. Rozándolo de forma obscena una, y otra y otra vez. Lo chupo sonoramente y lo jalo con los dientes. Kaname soltó un gemido y la curvatura de su espalda se dobló inconscientemente en su necesidad. Hacer el amor era totalmente diferente al sexo y kuran hubiera rogado dejar todo aquello de lado y pasar a la parte salvaje si no estuviera anclado en la forma cariñosa y dedicada del albino para con él.

Sus besos fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a la cintura, y siguió bajando. Kaname se ruborizo totalmente cuando sintió unos dedos tomarlo y una sensación caliente y húmeda acogiéndolo. Otro gemido, aún más fuerte.

Era la primera vez que alguien le hacia una felación. El hecho de que fuera Kiryuu, el tipo duro y frio Kiryuu lo excitaba más. ¿Debería agradecer al albino que ahora fuese un depravado?.

Sus labios friccionaron contra la piel suave y tersa mientras lo rodeaban en un vaivén. Kuran tuvo que bloquear sus labios con su brazo. Su cadera se movía sin recibir órdenes, arriba, abajo y aun así no podía parar. En medio de aquel caos, todo era perfecto.

Z-Zero…ah-hhh- que vergüenza. Que liberador.

Kiryuu le dirigió una mirada traviesa, desde abajo, mirada que el no llego a ver. Mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados. Los labios semi-abiertos. Su respiración errática y un cuerpo de gelatina que sufría espasmos continuos.

Justo cuando pensó que se vendría nuevamente aquella calidez se alejó de él. Kaname gruño profundamente frustrado. Escucho una risilla. Dispuesto a quejarse y frustrado en su intento vano. Zero lo estaba besando de nuevo.

¿listo? – más que una pregunta, fue algo inconsciente. No le estaba pidiendo permiso realmente.

El moreno asintió, frágil.

Un dedo, dos dedos, tres dedos, cuatro dedos. Kuran sentía que le faltaba aire. Sus caderas chocaban y friccionaban contra aquellos cuatro dedos que lo follaban como si fueran un mástil. Dentro, fuera.

Oh Zero…

De manera atroz, salvaje, rápida. Así estaba bien pero, no era suficiente.

Zero…- clamó en un murmullo ronco el moreno. Kiryuu sonrió abrazándolo. Kaname se aferró a él. ambos se besaron, sedientes, lento, rápido, profundo.

El albino se adentró en el moreno de forma lenta pero, firme.

Zero separó sus labios lo suficiente para que sus gemidos se mesclaran con los contrarios.

Más hondo, más profundo y luego la quietud.

Kuran pasó los dedos por esos hombros firmes y pálidos, descendiendo y acariciando su espalda para luego tomar a Kiryuu de las nalgas con fuerza, apretándolas entre sus dedos.

Kiryuu gruño como un animal satisfecho y mostro una sonrisa lobuna.

El cazador era ahora un lobo, un lobo a punto de devorarlo.

El quería ser devorado.

hazlo…tómame – apremio de repente tímido. Al parecer su antiguo yo resurgía de las sombras. Era diferente, era íntimo, algo de ellos dos.

Empezó inofensivo. Su cadera chocaba contra la suya en un baile tan suave como un vals. Sus ojos amatistas crearon un vínculo con los suyos. Sintió como sus manos tomaron las suyas y entrelazaba firmemente sus dedos, como si temiera que se alejara. Llevo ambos pares unidos a los lados de su cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de navegar en su alma. Kaname sintió como su rostro enrojecía. Así que aquello era hacer el amor…

Sentía un placer exquisito y pasivo que iba aumentando su sed perezosamente con el pasar de los segundos. Sus labios se entreabrieron, rojos e hinchados. Los ojos de Zero brillaron aún más, al tiempo que el ritmo en sus caderas aumentaba dos niveles. Lo suficiente para hacerlo gemir.

Los labios contrarios descendieron y lo besaron con pasión, con esmero, como si el amor también pudiese hacerse con la boca. Kuran gimió de nuevo esta vez más fuerte, y como si fuese una señal Zero volvió a aumentar la velocidad, esta vez de modo errático, tanto que el choque de pieles húmedas hacia un pequeño eco en la habitación.

Eco…no era el único sonido, era hasta ahora consiente del leve rechinar de su cama, el colchón siendo impulsado hacia abajo, la madera tambaleante ante el constante vaivén sobre el suelo. Chirridos casi imperceptibles.

Más rápido y kuran estaba hambriento.

Sus piernas se enrollaron en la cintura de alabastro y sus labios comenzaron a soltar una secuencia de gemidos y jadeos que solo motivaron mas a Kiryuu. Zero también se permitió gemir de placer contra su oído, mientras su respiración acelerada enviaba descargas al febril cuerpo del moreno.

_Mas, mas…mas rápido. _

Los dedos en las nalgas de Zero presionaron con mayor fuerza y kuran abrió más las piernas.

Zero se sentía en una especie de utopía divina con kuran con las piernas a todo lo que podían abrirse para el, con sus dedos y todas sus extremidades instándolo a ir mas profundo, con sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos fundidos en el deseo; con sus cuerpo sudorosos uniéndose en uno solo.

Solo faltaba una cosa para que fuera perfecto…

Kiryuu aumento el ritmo, sus caderas haciendo un sensual y salvaje vaivén que estaba enloqueciendo al moreno.

Zero…- a esas alturas Kuran era incapaz de controlar lo que decía, todos los sonidos que salían de sus labios eran atragantados en los jadeos y gemidos. Era sobrepasado totalmente por el hambre- por favor…más…más…por favor Zero. – si, ahora podría decir que era perfecto…

A punta de determinación Kiryuu tomo las piernas del morocho y las situó sobre sus hombros aumentando la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas. Aquella diferencia supuso un notable cambio ya que cuando se dio cuenta ambos estaban gimiendo como posesos en la habitación. Kiryuu estaba demasiado profundo y salía, para entrar demasiado fácil y perturbadoramente fuerte.

El límite de los dioses se acercaba como nunca antes ninguno de los dos lo había visto.

Kuran grito y Kiryuu gruño como un animal salvaje.

El orgasmo los golpeo como una supernova en explosión. Miles de colores, demasiada luz, un millón de sensaciones. Todo demasiado fuerte para sus cuerpos, sus almas se desprendieron y volaron alto perdiéndose entre estrellas pero, unidas de una forma mística.

Luego cayeron a tierra y les sobrevino una oscuridad absoluta…

Te amo…- creyó escuchar Kaname entre neblinas y parajes confusos. Su cuerpo era totalmente liviano, tanto que temía estar muerto. Sentía el confort de las mantas y la pegajosa sensación de sus cuerpos. Lo más notorio era la calidez de los brazos de Zero envolviéndolo y su voz de ruiseñor arrullándolo. – Te amo…- volvió a sonar nuevamente contra su oído y luego una sensación húmeda. Zero estaba jugando con su lóbulo. Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados y la conciencia indecisa en el limbo. Era extraño pero no sentía la conexión con sus labios, empezaba a dudar que tuviera boca. Era como estar dentro de un cuerpo pero, estar desligado a el. se sintió algo frustrado por no poder responderle. Zero paso de su oído a su cuello mientras, lo apretaba más contra el.

_Yo también te amo. _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- te veo muy feliz sobrino. – Kaname se tenso inmediatamente. ¿No podía simplemente dejarlo en paz?. No lo miro, siguió tomando de su vaso de leche mientras el deja buh invadía su cuerpo y un temblor afloraba en sus manos. Rido al verse ignorado rodeo la mesa de mármol de la cocina apoyándose en la superficie frente a el.

Kaname lo miro con desafío. Esta vez si intentaba hacer algo estaba dispuesto a defenderse.

Hacia 15 minutos que había despertado, Zero aun seguía durmiendo. Cuando miro el reloj eran cerca de las tres de la tarde. Una nota en el frigorífico por parte de su madre diciéndole que tenia comida en el microondas- Probablemente su desayuno frio por la espera- le indicaba que solo se encontraban tres personas en la casa. Él, Kiryuu y su queridísimo tío. Probablemente su madre estaba haciendo encargos o compras.

Zero y el se la habían pasado durmiendo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, sintiéndose demasiado cómodos para moverse. Kuran por supuesto no objeto al sentirse demasiado bien dentro de aquel calor que ofrecía el cuerpo de Kiryuu y las sabanas.

Tu madre ah salido con Yuuki a hacer unos encargos – corroboro Rido, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Kaname siguió sin responder y el mayor sonrió con descaro. – si hubiese sabido que me tendrías tanto miedo yo…- la fiereza borgoña lo hizo parar en seco. Los ojos de kaname prometían muchas cosas oscuras y el gruñido que profirió resonó en la habitación.

¡Cierra la maldita boca! – rugió el menor. Rido alzó las cejas de una forma escéptica y burlona.

Que boquita sobrino, al parecer tener sexo te hizo bien. – Si las miradas matasen rido estaría en el piso convulsionando. Se acerco peligrosamente al menor quien ni retrocedió ante la cercanía, envalentonado. – pero esta bien, te asienta el lenguaje sucio. – una sonrisa libidinosa por parte de su tío le advirtió que debía alejarse.

Eres un enfermo…- murmuro Kuran, envenado por la ira. Dispuesto a propinarle un puñetazo en cualquier momento o herirlo seriamente. Rido rio descaradamente, su risa rebotando contra las paredes. Se acerco un poco mas y kaname repentinamente pareció decidir que seria mejor apuñalarlo así que con una rapidez sorprende tomo el afilado cuchillo que servía para cortar carne y que estaba en el porta cuchillos cerca de el, y lo levanto frente a su tío amenazadoramente. Rido pareció sopesar la situación con indiferencia.

No te acerques o…- empezó kaname pero rido lo interrumpió con una sonrisa.

¿o que? … ¿vas a matarme? ¿te convertirás en un asesino destrozando el corazón de tu madre asesinando a su esposo y viendo como su único hijo es encerrado en prisión?- la mano del menor tembló, estaba dándole justo donde mas le dolía, su madre. Por ella es que Rido aun seguía tan…intacto y fresco en aquella casa.

Rido aprovecho su momento de duda y con un fuerte manotazo que dejo la sensación de brazas calientes sobre la piel de su muñeca, lanzo el arma lejos. El cuchillo cayó sobre el suelo, en una esquina. Kaname jadeo adolorido por el golpe y el miedo infecto sus venas al verse vulnerable de nuevo. Rido intento acercarse de nuevo y kaname le dio un puñetazo justo en la cara.

El sonido de un crack y el alarido que su tío soltó le indico que le había roto la nariz.

Kaname salió corriendo de la cocina, aprovechando la oportunidad y no dio ni dos pasos lejos del marco, cuando su cuerpo choco contra una firmeza familiar.

Kiryuu Zero tomo a kaname de los hombros antes de que pudiera caer de bruces sobre su trasero. Kuran lo miro asustado, como si hubiese sido atrapado en una travesura y la expresión de Kiryuu no le presagiaba nada bueno. ¿Habría Zero visto su pequeño incidente con Rido? Esperaba que no.

Los quejidos de Rido a sus espaldas le recordaron que debía salir de ahí. Tomo a Zero de la mano y lo arrastro escaleras arriba hacia la habitación del albino, que era la más cercana.

Cuando entraron Kuran cerro la puerta tras de si y se recargo contra la madera, mientras el silencio flotaba incomodándolo. Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, temeroso de encontrar aquellas amatistas.

Pasaron minutos, largos y tediosos hasta que sintió el gentil tacto de unos dedos tomando su mentón y alzándolo. Sin poder hacer nada tuvo que hacer frente a la mirada serena de su novio. Sus labios temblaron y sintió un escozor en los ojos. Era un hecho que si había escuchado y quizá visto lo que había pasado, no cabía duda de que esperaba respuestas o una explicación.

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto el con suavidad, aunque kuran distinguía un leve tinte de peligro en su voz. No respondió. La boca la sentía seca y su vos había ido a parar a quien sabe donde. – si no me aclaras este asunto…iré a desfigurarle la cara hasta que sea el quien me lo diga.- amenazo tan bajo como una amenaza mortal. Kaname se asusto.

¡No!- oh vaya, había recuperado su voz. Kiryuu alzó una ceja, expectante. – no…- suspiro rendido, cansado y por fin las lagrimas fueron liberadas. El agua tibia cayó por sus mejillas y al verlo Zero se sintió culpable. Lo abrazo contra el, fuerte, con toda la intención de protegerlo del mundo, de que no sufriera más.

Shhh…- sus dedos acariciaban y se perdían entre los mechones oscuros tras su nuca, intentando tranquilizarlo. – solo explícame que esta sucediendo…creo que tenemos una charla pendiente- recordó intentando sonreír para confortarlo. Con cuidado lo sentó en la cama y entrelazo sus dedos, haciendo círculos sobre su cara de su muñeca.

No puedo…- murmuro Kaname abatido.

¿No puedes que?-

No puedo decírtelo –

¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo? – pregunto con paciencia pero cerca de estallar.

Porque, se lo que harías si te enteras de…- calló.

¿El te violo cierto?- soltó Zero fuera de si. Kaname tembló. Inmediatamente Zero se arrepintió al ser tan bruto y no tener ningún tacto. La idea vagaba amorfa en su mente pero solidarizarla lo aterrizo incluso a el, llenándolo de ira. Quiso disculparse pero Kaname se veía reacio a cooperar ¿Por qué encubría aquello? Solo tenia que decirle que pasaba para que la ansiedad y la incertidumbre dejara de devorarlo de esa manera tan feroz.

Yo…no exactamente, el…- hasta ahí murió su voz. No hablaría más de ahí. Zero no necesito mas, se levanto bruscamente de la cama.

Ahora regreso. – anuncio demasiado amable y salió de la habitación con un portazo. Kaname tardo unos segundos en caer en cuenta de lo grave de la situación.

Un furioso Kiryuu apenas había podido llegar a las escaleras cuando un agitado kuran lo alcanzo dando tumbos, tomándolo firmemente del brazo. Kiryuu lo miro furioso.

No, por favor – pidió en un hilo de voz. Su agarre se deslizo por su brazo hasta tomar su mano, el agarre mas seguro ante la clara ventaja física del albino. Zero intento serenarse un poco.

Porque kuran? Porque…-

Vámonos – soltó de repente el moreno casi desesperado. Zero lo miro confundido. – vámonos de aquí, regresemos a casa – ahora mas que nunca extrañaba su casa, su verdadera casa, con su gato, la universidad, el rubio de hanabusa y su trabajo como mesero. Quería volver, quería dejar todo atrás. Zero gruño molesto.

No sin antes…-

Por favor Zero! – interrumpió kuran. – ¡por mi!- Kiryuu jamás entendería que hacia todo aquello por su madre, por su salud mental, emocional y física…lo único que tenia que hacer era alejarse de rido como había estado haciendo hasta hace pocos días.

Por primera vez, Zero se detuvo a verlo; vio su ansiedad, su miedo irracional, el temblor en sus labios, la suplica…su corazón se comprimió y volvió a abrasarlo tan fuerte como hace unos momentos. Gruño, estaba realmente enfadado, quería al menos partirle la cara. Pero si su berrinchudo quería que lo dejaran todo y se fueran, si realmente todo aquello le perturbaba, le haría caso.

Tomo el rostro suave y hermoso de kuran entre sus manos e hizo juntar sus frentes. Sonrió suavemente y le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar.

Esta bien…- aceptó y sintió como kaname se relajaba completamente aliviado- pero, con una condición - el alivio duro poco. – tendrás que decirme, todo, y cuando hablo de todo, me refiero a todo.- Kaname se vio tan abatido que tuvo que aclarar. – mi amor…- joder, se sentía un poco maricon, pero era cierto. Kuran era su "amor" – solo quiero que no haya ningún malentendido, quiero conocerte a fondo para…poder cuidarte si? – su voz era miel y nunca antes se había sentido tan maricon, pero debía tener tacto, esto era una situación que realmente le afectaba y con mucha razón. El solo deseaba que kuran no se sintiera tan receloso. De todas formas cuando recordara aquel momento sufriría espasmos por causa del orgullo.

Gracias…- una sonrisa tímida afloro en sus labios y algo de rubor adorno sus mejillas "mi amor", Zero le había dicho "mi amor". Seguramente fuera de aquellas circunstancias, aquella situación hubiese sido más que linda. 

Esa misma tarde se fueron. Zero agradecía el hecho de no haber vuelto a ver a Rido en el tiempo que les tomo regresar a sus habitaciones a recoger todas sus cosas. Kiryuu sin despegarse del moreno en ningún momento, por supuesto.

Salieron por la puerta, cerrándola a sus espaldas, bajaron por la calle, tomados fuertemente de las manos, sin mirar atrás, diciéndole a Dios a aquella casa para siempre.

No sabía lo que pasaría cuando su madre regresase en la noche, no sabia como tomaría al ver que no se encontraba y ambas habitaciones de huéspedes se encontraran vacías. Seguramente Rido buscaría alguna excusa para su tabique nasal…no quería pensar en aquello, solo concentrarse en su mano protegida firmemente por la de Zero mientras, llegaban a la calle principal y pedían un taxi al aeropuerto. Seguramente Yuuri intentaría localizarlo luego para pedir explicaciones, ya no le importaba nada. Solo era consiente del cuerpo cálido que lo apretaba en un confortable abrazo en la sala de espera del aeropuerto para vuelos próximos a salir. Ya habían arreglado el papeleo y su vuelo saldría en menos de una hora. Volverían a casa pronto.

¿kaname?- indago Kiryuu mirando el ventanal que daba a la pista de despegue.

- ¿mmm?-

No te preocupes ¿esta bien? No dejare que nadie te lastime otra vez – prometió severamente. Kaname esbozo una sonrisa débil.

Yo tampoco dejare que nadie te lastime Kiryuu. – intento exclamar con voz ruda y gruesa. Zero rio ligeramente. La sonrisa de kuran se ensancho, había logrado su objetivo. Aunque era una verdadera promesa también por su parte.

Lo que tú digas kuran…- concedió el albino de mejor humor, solo un poco. Aun quería darle una golpiza al bastardo de Rido Kuran pero, bueno la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos del moreno, eran suficientes para alejar los sentimientos negativos por un rato.

Fin

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

¿reviews?


End file.
